You're not dying alone
by KieranHowl
Summary: Callaghan's daughter wasn't the only one lost that day in the Krei tech incident, inside Abigail's pod was a girl, a girl Hiro faintly recognized, from where he didn't know, but he did know her.[Hiro X OC] Rated T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the big hero 6 franchise all characters belong to their respected owners but I do own my OC Yuki.

P.S. By the way, this is just sort of a test chapter to see how many will read this.

* * *

><p>Callaghan's daughter wasn't the only one lost that day in the Krei tech incident, inside Abigail's pod was a girl, a girl Hiro faintly recognized, from where he didn't know, but he did know her.<p>

"Are you satisfied with your treatment?" Hiro looked at Baymax "No…I just lost Tadashi, I can't lose you too." Baymax's rocket fist had been jammed into the pods thruster rocket, "I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied." Hiro failed to see beforehand that Baymax had placed his memory chip inside the rather large hand "I…I am satisfied with my service" with that being said the rocket fist launched towards the teleporter exit and crashed onto the room of what was once a new development of Krei Tech.

The sound of police sirens and the flashing of ambulance lights flared in the background as they pried the two out of the pod, Hiro finally got a good look at the younger girls face; she had been in a photo in Tadashi's lab at the university, though her name escaped him still.

"Yuna…no"

"Maki… nope, still doesn't sound right" then it came to him,

"Yuki!"

Hiro recalled that Yuki had also been featured in an article that was in the news about a year or so ago, however Hiro hadn't been at all interested in reading papers at the time as he was with his bot fighting, yet now that he really thought about it, Tadashi had mentioned another brain child having entered into his school.

Hiro would make a mental note to visit Yuki once it was stated she was in a stable condition, perhaps after he registered at the university, they would even be working together, and it would be nice to have someone close to his age as a friend as well.

He took one last look at her before the ambulance doors closed and the van drove off down the street.

* * *

><p>*A few days later*<p>

Hiro and the others had gotten set into a normal routine again, however the former had been watching the clock all day, waiting for the time he could go and visit Yuki, he still couldn't figure out what compelled him to want to talk to her in the first place, initially he shrugged it off as "puberty" as Baymax had so eloquently put it, perhaps it more accurately fell under the category of: He was lonely, sure he had Wasabi, Go Go, Honey Lemon, Fred and Baymax, but aside from Baymax they were all way older than him.

"Hiro, if you want to go, we aren't going to stop you" Honey had noticed his eager attentiveness to the clock and gave him a reassuring smile,

"Are you guys sure?"

"Yeah Man, go on we'll be fine here." Hiro Smiled, "Thanks guys" he grabbed his bag and took off like a rabbit.

Once he made it to the hospital he stopped for only a few seconds to catch his breath before clambering through the door and up to the reception desk,

"Excuse me, where can I find Yuki Kobayashi?" the receptionist looked down at him and then flipped open a binder, she scrolled for a moment before stopping,

"Kobayashi is located on the fourth floor, east wing, room 409, if you get lost a nurse or doctor can guide you." Hiro nodded and made a bee line for the elevator, he waited rather impatiently for the elevator to descend and when the doors finally opened he rushed in and hit the '4' button rather excessively, then realization hit…what exactly was he going to say to her?

"Arggh! I can't just barge in and be like 'hey, I know you but you don't know me' god I'm so stupid." The door opened on floor three just as he started smacking his head with the palm of his hand, and an elderly patient stepped in, Hiro instantly felt like an idiot as well as slightly embarrassed.

Finally the elevator reached the fourth floor and Hiro rushed out only to topple over another human being.

"Ow…would you mind getting off me please?" Hiro looked down and turned beet red as he noticed the person he had run over was who he was here to see. He hurriedly climbed off his current spot across Yuki's Torso and backed up, still somewhat red in the face

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to run you over, I mean…I was in a hurry to see you…I mean…that sounded really creepy, what I mean is I kind of sort of feel like I know you…geez, why is this so hard?!"

Yuki just stared at him from her place on the ground, he was odd but it made her smile, she tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear, "You're right, it is creepy, but you do look familiar, what did you say your name was again?"

"Actually, I didn't. Hiro Hamada." He awkwardly held out his hand for her to shake, she stared off blankly for a few seconds as if processing the information then shook his hand

"Ah, Tadashi's little brother, he was always talking about his little brainiac sibling, nice to meet you finally."

"Funny, at home all he would talk about is his friends at the school, he did say there was someone there that reminded him of me but I didn't put two and two together until the whole Callaghan destroying Krei tech with a giant portal incident." Yuki grinned.

"Tadashi was a hard worker that's for sure but he also liked to have fun,that was the reason he made Baymax the way he did."

"You know about Baymax?" Yuki grinned again,

"I know all about Baymax, you didn't think the huggable design thing was his idea alone did you? If bay max was going to be a personal healthcare provider it's likely he would have been around not just adults but kids, and seriously, who doesn't like hugs?" Hiro smiled somewhat sadly and Yuki took his hand again.

"Hiro. Tadashi cared about you a lot, don't ever doubt that, and trust me you're not the only one grieving for him, all of the guys back at the lab…even me, are mourning the loss of Tadashi." Hiro smiled, as far as first meetings went this had to be one of the most sentimental and heartwarming.

"Also, as soon as I get discharged I look forward to working with you Hamada, I think we are going to be good friends." Yuki smiled, she may have only been 14, the same age as him, but she had a maturity about her…maybe maturity wasn't the right word, and Aura and it was defintily one Hiro wanted around for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Music blared in the background, it was a welcome back celebration today, Yuki was out of the hospital now so the entire team had decided on a big shindig. Everyone was animated today, Fred was on about his super hero comics again, Go Go and Honey Lemon were talking about modifying their suits, Hiro was talking about enhancing Wasabi's laser blades, Yuki just watched from the corner, she was happy everyone was having fun, however she herself was not much for parties.

"Hey short stack, why don't you join the festivities?" Yuki looked up to see Go Go,

"I'm not much for parties, I figured you guys knew that…" A look passed across the older girls face,

"Right…guess we are just trying to readjust you to everyone, that way it's less awkward working here."

Yuki smiled "I appreciate the gesture, I will try and have some fun."

"Good choice." Go Go ruffled the younger girls hair before sauntering off towards the snack table, Yuki stood in place for a few more seconds debating on how to join the conversations, they were all talking about their team suits. Hiro had informed her once while visiting that they had formed Big Hero 6 and were working to make the city safer after the whole Callaghan portal debacle, she had found it to be an amazing story, yet it also made her more estranged from the rest of the group, they were all hero's now and she was just normal.

"Hey, you okay?" Yuki snapped out of her thoughts only to be met by Hiro's eyes staring at her, at quite close proximity, it made her squeak in surprise and fall backwards,

"Ow…" A familiar beep sounded in the corner of the room, "Hello, I am Baymax, someone said the word 'ow' so I deployed." Baymax teetered over to where Yuki now lay on the floor, "Hello, I am Baymax, your personal health care assistant; on a scale of 1 to 10 please rate your pain." Yuki stared up at him for a second,

"Hello Baymax, I'm fine."

"My scan indicates otherwise, you have a bruise on your lower back and your wrist."

"Baymax that's…"

"You also have a minor abrasion on your left forearm."

Baymax stared blankly at her for a moment "Would you like me to administer treatment?"

"No Baymax that's…" before she had a chance to respond in full Hiro had answered for her and a dose of bacitracin was sprayed on her arm, eliciting a strangled screech of pain, "son of a mother of all thing's holy…HIRO WHY!" Hiro just stared at her hesitantly, unsure if he should stay still or attempt to run away from the now angry teenage girl,

"I was trying to help." He slowly inched towards the door leading outside when Yuki leg swept his feet out from under him "Ow! What was that for?"

"Now we're even." She stuck out her tongue playfully and attempted to walk away before he grabbed her ankle and pulled her back onto the floor to join him.

"You suck." He just stuck his tongue in response, Yuki grinned and casually flopped over his torso,

"well then…"

Fred seemed jazzed up "Oh the two brainiacs are in an all-out wrestling match now, how cool!"

Hiro had flipped her and Fred had begun a count,

"1…2…" Yuki though, had somehow maneuvered herself out from under him and sat on his back and pulled on his leg,

"Hey no fair!"

Fred began counting again.

"1…2…3 Kobayashi wins! That's sad bro…you just got beat by a girl." everyone laughed and Hiro playfully sulked, "Hey, it was a close match, no hard feelings right?" Yuki smiled, offering out her hand to shake.

Hiro had found it was hard not to smile when she did…actually he found quite a few things hard not to do when she was around, it was disconcerting.

* * *

><p>The party had drawn to a close and everyone went their separate ways,<p>

"So…today was-" she stopped, trying to find the right word, "Exciting."

Hiro smiled,

"I'm glad, and you're right by the way, it is nice having someone my age around, don't get me wrong, everyone is pretty cool but it's nice to have someone to relate to."

"I understand." She looked up at the lights of the university before looking back down the street "it's getting late and I have quite a ways to walk."

"You're going to walk to the other end of the city?" Yuki nodded, "It's not like I have any other options, the trains stopped running."

"Well…I could walk part way with you…just to make sure nothing happens of course." Was he blushing? Yuki grinned,

" Oh my gosh, the leader of big hero 6 wants to walk me home!" she was pseudo-fangirling just to see his reaction, he now looked hesitant.

"Sh-should I run?" she laughed at him, "I was only kidding Hiro, if you want to walk with me I'm not going to stop you." He looked flustered,

"If you don't hurry up I'll leave you behind" by the time Hiro had snapped out of his little trance Yuki had already started down the hill, he ran to catch up.

"Not cool" Yuki stuck out her tongue, "So, you were the one ogling me."

"I was not ogling you!"

"You so were." He blushed and nudged her.

"Was not!"

"you're blushing, you were…Hiro Hamada was checking me out."

"I was not!" He nudged her again before she ran off, he chased after her.

* * *

><p>Eventually their shenanigans came to a stop when both agreed they were too tired to rough house anymore.<p>

"My house is that way." Yuki pointed to the east part of the city, "Mine is that way…" Hiro was unsure of letting her walk home alone still, no matter how much she assured him she would be fine.

"Hiro…if you're so adamant about following me home I'm not going to stop you, but I warn you, my family is kind of nuts."

"I can handle it, wait until you meet my aunt Cass…she's nuttier than a Christmas fruit cake." Both had started walking again.

A few moments passed in silence before Yuki stopped in front of a rather large home, "Wait…you're THAT Kobayashi…no way that's so cool!" Yuki's face dropped.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Yuki took a second to recompose herself "Huh…oh yeah, I'm fine." Another person enamored with her parents.

"You can come in and meet my parents if you want, then call your aunt for a ride home when you want to leave." Hiro looked like a kid in a candy store, he couldn't believe he was about to meet Yura and Tadao Kobayashi, their work had somewhat inspired some of the suit designs for Big Hero 6.

Hiro rushed in, however Yuki followed sluggishly behind/

"So much for normal relationships."

* * *

><p>So I know this was not as great as it could be but hey, I forced myself through a small writers block and you guys got some fluff so no hurting the author. Please review and tell me what you guys think and what you might like to see so I know where to go with this.<p>

~Kieran.


	3. Chapter 3

The Kobayashi household had been just as hectic as Yuki had said, there was stuff littered everywhere, presumably from her dad tearing through the house to try and find something for one of is projects.

"Mom, dad, Haruo, I'm home." All of a sudden everything became eerily quiet,

"Hide!"

"What?!" Before Hiro had a chance to figure out what was going on she had knocked him backwards onto the couch and threw a blanket over him.

"YUKI!" her mother came bounding down the stairs but stopped dead when she saw what her daughter was currently wearing, "Where did I go wrong, I have a daughter who dresses like a boy." Yuki would have been offended if it wasn't true, loose fitting clothes were proven to help blood flow to the brain and increase overall circulation,

"Why have a daughter if she won't dress like a girl?" Yuki's father had toppled down the stairs now, literally, he stared up at her from the floor.

"How's daddy's little girl" Yuki groaned and Hiro tried not to laugh and give away his hiding spot. "Dad! I'm 14, I'm not a little girl anymore."

And last but not least, Haruo "As long as you are under the age of 18 you will be a little girl." Her older brother ruffled her hair, much to her dismay, her hair was already a mess, why make it worse?

"Haruo…you suck."

"Yes I do, and so will you someday."

It took Yuki only a split second to understand this come back "Haruo that's absolutely disgusting!" if you hadn't picked up on it, Haruo was gay and thankfully the Kobayashi family was very accepting of this fact.

A sudden sneeze came from the couch; Yura slid Yuki behind her and grabbed the closest object to her, the broom and advanced towards the furniture.

"Mom I don't-"

"Do not move Yuki." Her mother's tone was serious,

"But mom I-" her mother gave her a look now as she raised the broom over her head and got ready to beat whoever was hiding on the couch.

"HIRO, ROLL!" Hiro didn't even hesitate and rolled off the couch just her Misses Kobayashi brought the broom down to hit him.

"It's a boy…" her mother processed the information before a look of joy spread over her face, "Honey, our daughter brought a boy home!" Tadao Kobayashi scurried to his feet and ran over to inspect the boy.

"Bright eyes, good teeth, I'm not too keen on the messy hair but hey, nobody's perfect."

"Dad!" Yuki's face was bright red now as even Haruo joined in on the inspection "Not to mention he's a cutie."

"Someone please, kill me now." If you thought Yuki's face was red, Hiro's was way worse, it was almost crimson. The Kobayashi family proceeded to inspect Hiro until he flashed a look of 'help me' in Yuki's direction.

"Well, as fun as this has been I think Hiro needs to get home." He eyed her for a moment before composing himself and speaking,

"Oh…yes, I just needed to borrow a phone to call my aunt." Yuki's parents seemed distraught but none the less let him go. He hurried towards Yuki, "Where is your phone." Yuki pulled something from her pocket, a small, transparent device, Hiro looked confused.

"This isn't a pho-"

"Call Cass Kobayashi." The object lit up and a picture of the bakery popped up from the device. "Did you mean the Kobayashi Bakery?" Hiro hit yes on the screen and the call went through.

"Hello?" it was his aunt's voice,

"Hey, Aunt Cass."

"Hiro, where are you?"

"I'm at a friend's house; I'm calling to see if maybe you can pick me up."

"Sure sweetheart what's the address?"

"471 east dhol street, it's a big house, you can't miss it."

"Alright, sit tight I'll be over soon." And with that the call ended and an awkward silence filled the air.

"So…I'll go wait outside with Hiro, I know our neighborhood isn't the best at night."

Yura smiled at her daughter, "Well at least you're considerate." The family disappeared to their previous locations and Yuki rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"I'm sorry…about my family, but to be fair I did forewarn you." Hiro just stared at her "Nah, it's alright." The teens headed towards the door and Yuki opened it for him, "After you."

"Ah, so chivalry is not dead, well thank you my good lady." Yuki stared at him like he had two heads,

"I don't want to hear cheesy one-liners from you Hamada." They both laughed.

"You don't like cheesy pick-up lines." He had a mischievous look on his face.

"Hiro don't you dare!" the grin grew bigger.

"Do you have a Band-Aid? Because-"

"Hiro I swear to god-"

"I just scraped my knee falling for you." Yuki was about to smack him upside the head but he darted off before she could "you're not suave you know!" Hiro grinned before spitting another one out.

"Are you a camera? Because every time I look at you, I smile." He stopped…that one may have been more honest than cheesy, next thing he knew she toppled over him and both lay sprawled out on the cobblestone walkway laughing…well one of them was laughing, the other was now staring up at the stars.

A few minutes passed in silence and Yuki had moved a bit closer.

"Hiro?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks…"

"For what?"

"For just being you." Hiro looked over at her confused,

"I don't understand." Yuki turned her head to look him in the eyes now, "It's been so long since I've gotten to be just a normal kid, and had a friend my age that didn't think I was weird."

Both now returned to looking at the stars "to be honest, I've never had a friend my age; anytime I tried I got moved up a grade or two so eventually I gave up." Subconsciously both had sort of clasped each other's hand, The sound of a car horn roused them from their conversation and they sat up finally noticing that they were holding hands, they pulled away and turned red again.

"So I'll uh…see you tomorrow?"

"Y-Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." Yuki waved goodbye to Hiro and Cass from the end of the pathway before turning and heading back inside.

Unbeknownst to her, a small smile had planted itself on her face.

* * *

><p>So, that's Ch. 3, again I know it's not the best but I am very proud of this chapter as I am experimenting with fluff writing, please leave me feedback if you think I am doing well or you like my story, I love hearing from my readers.<p>

I do already have some dark stuff planned for later chapters so you will have some action stuff to look forward too, as well as some more cameo's from Baymax, Anyways, please review and tell me what YOU would like to see in future chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

*One week later*

"I swear to god, if you poke me one more time I will personally see to it the rest of your semester is miserable." Honey Lemon had insisted on poking her face, repeatedly, for some unknown reason.

"But you're so cute!" Yuki's gold eyes narrowed, she had to live with this at home she didn't want to deal with it at school too. Yuki swatted her hand away as she moved to play with the younger girl's hair.

"Looks like someone is PMSing" the look the small teen was giving them could kill an elephant "Is it pick on the kid day?" ironically Hiro chose that moment to walk in on "Who's picking on kids?"

"Hiro, make them stop, they're annoying me." Hiro rose his hands in automatic defense, "Keep me out of your disputes, I don't want to be sucked in." Honey Lemon went back to messing with Yuki's hair, attempting to braid it, Hiro laughed in response to her facial expression.

"I can't help it, go go won't let me anywhere near her hair, plus it's too short." Yuki made a mental note to get a haircut later "there all done!" Yuki's frown had somehow gotten bigger as she was shown her reflection, "…I hate you." She looked like one of the prissy prep school girls from San Fransokyo academy, the ones who always had their hair professionally done and dawned the short ass pleated skirts, you know, the stereotypical snobby right girl from all those movies, like mean girls,

"I swear if you make me wear pink on Wednesdays, I will drop out and move across the country to a secluded island where you will never hear from me again." Hiro laughed at this, "Aww, come on Yuki don't be such a spoil sport, I'm just trying to have fun." Honey's response came through loud and clear.

"That's good and fine, but please, leave my hair out of it" she tugged the braids free and shook her hair out so it was messy again.

"geez I thought little siblings were supposed to be all fun and cutesy, this one's so the opposite, bummer" Yuki eyed Fred "…I'm not your little sibling, and I can be fun, it's just our definitions differ greatly." Everyone looked at her now,

"I don't know why everyone thinks I should be more girly, what good comes out of being a priss anyways?" with that being said she turned and walked out the door of the lab.

"Smooth move ex-lax…"

"What? All I said was that she could be more chill."

"Think about that genuis…her whole family is full of scientists, doctors and intellectuals." Fred stared at Go Go now "Oh yeah… "

"I'll go talk to her." Honey then walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Yuki sat on the steps of the lab, her brain was going a million miles an hour and what's worse she had just snapped at her friends when all they were trying to do was have a bit of fun, maybe she did need to lighten up.<p>

"I'm so stupid." She slapped her head with the palm of her hand, "Stupid, stupid, stupid." Someone sat down next her.

"Hey kiddo." Honey placed her arm around the younger girls shoulder.

"Sorry for blowing up in there, it's just…things are a bit… crazy right now."

"Oh, something happen at home?"

"Not really, I've just been a bit confused lately, everything is fine at home."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I-I'm not sure, it's kinda personal."

"well, if it's too personal you don't have to tell me unless you want to." Yuki stared up at the blond,

"Thanks Honey."

"How's it going out here" Wasabi's head poked out the door.

"Just fine Wasabi, we've resolved the issue, in a manner of speaking anyways."

"Ready to go back to work then, Hiro says he has something he wants to show us."

The two girls got up and walked back inside.

* * *

><p>"Uh…Hiro, what are we looking at?" before the group were their hero suits, "I've been working on updates, Honey your chem-purse now has a brain command module, a chip attached to your helmet can read your thought process and dispense whatever chemical mixture you need, it's faster and less of a pain then constantly typing the same frequency of chemicals in, also faster."<p>

"Thanks Hiro."

"Wasabi, your suit can now dispense a laser string capable of cutting virtually anything as long as it's not overly huge, it's also capable to doing so if you wrap it around something, not too big of an upgrade but still effective, try it out." Wasabi placed the enhanced gloves on his hands and pressed a small button located on the edge of the wrist, a small almost invisible string shot from the index finger and wrapped around a brick positioned on the far table, slicing it in two.

"Sweet! Thanks little dude."

"Go Go, your wheels now have a hover feature, so if we're ever in a fight and you need to get up high it won't be a problem, I also added a magnetic pulse to the bottom of your boots that allow you to walk on any surface, sort of like an anti-gravity thing."

Go Go gave a sort of half smile and ruffled his hair, "Thanks kid."

"Now, Fred, I've equipped your suit with a few more elemental capabilities, your suit can now shoot water from the right hand, and ice from the other, sort of a correlation effect, if you hit a button in the middle of your suit it will create a type of winter effect, basically you can shoot snow and if used correctly, snow balls."

"Epic upgrade little man!"

Hiro now looked at Yuki, "Now you…up against the wall rookie!" Yuki looked at him confused and slightly freaked out.

"What…why?"

"I. said. against the wall soldier!" Yuki hesitantly stood in front of the wall, facing the others "What's going on?" everyone else just stared back as Hiro pulled something off his desk and a green light washed over her.

"Turn." Yuki didn't even argue, whatever he was doing must have had some sort of significance, and once she had done a full 360 Hiro ran back over to his computer.

"I still have no idea what is going on." Anytime he had tried to get close to see what her friend was doing he hid the screen and shooed her away, eventually she plopped over the arm of the couch and stared through the skylight up at the clouds.

*about an hour later.*

"Finished, now all I have to do is put it together." Hiro rushed about in a mad rush to finish something in the back room, the sound of clattering tools echoed in the large space.

"I'm scared." All of a sudden it went quiet in back.

"That can't be good." Yuki instinctively inched for the door when someone's hand reached out and grabbed her, dragging her into the back room.

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE KIDNAPPED AND EXPERIMENTED ON!" Brown eyes stared at her as she was set back on her feet; it was dark so she couldn't see much which only unnerved her more.

"reveal in 3…2…1, Ta-Da!" Yuki stared at the object in front of her, it was a suit in her signature colors, Turquoise and bright green, the pants were black with a turquoise line going up the outer side of both legs, and reminded her somewhat of leggings, they looked form fitting.

"Oh hell no!" she turned to escape but the group surrounded her and blocked any chance of escape.

"you can't make me wear it!" the boys had left the room now as Go Go and Honey tried to get Yuki into the suit "This has to be some form of child abuse!"

"Just put it on!"

"NO!" The boy listened to the distressed screaming and crashing from the back room. and Hiro specifically, made a mental note never to piss off Yuki, eventually it grew quiet again so either the older girls had given up or getting her into the suit was a success.

Suddenly a blur of bright blue and green tumbled from behind the curtain and stared up at them "I hate you all."

Hiro visibly blushed, not once had he seen her wear anything closely resembling feminine clothes, so perhaps the suit design was more for him than anything, but he had to admit she looked cute…wait what?

"Are you happy now?" The group smiled as a whole as Yuki peeled herself off the floor and dusted her-self off, "I'm glad, but now I ask, what exactly does this suit do?" Hiro handed her a small device.

"Put this in your ear and press the button" Yuki did as instructed and a visor appeared over her eyes.

"Epic, X-ray visor. What else can this suit do?"

"The visor has more features but I will explain those later, this suit is made of a special fiber, it's basically indestructible, actually all of the suits are, Your gloves can shoot an energy much like wasabi's laser blades only instead of cutting things it can make them explode, and one more cool suit feature is you can phase through things, just press the button here."

Yuki hesitantly pushed the button and walked towards a wall, first her hand phased through, then the rest of her.

"This is so cool!" Yuki walked back through the wall

"Welcome to the team."

* * *

><p>Oooh, are feelings coming to the surface, and Hiro definitely had hidden motives behind Yuki's suit design, but hey, boys will be boys ;). Yuki is now part of the team, what lies in store for them now? guess you'll have to wait and see.<p>

review and let me know what you guys think, also a big shout out to Catherina, VampireSiren, and my guest reviewer, you're the reason for the quick update.

lots of love~

Kieran.


	5. Chapter 5

So a valid question was asked about how Yuki knew Tadashi was dead, and to answer it; Hiro was not the only one to visit her in the hospital, so the explanation is that one of the other's informed her before the aforementioned visit from the younger Hamada sibling.

I do hope that helps my guest reader tie up any loose ends in the story, now, onto a new chapter!

* * *

><p>*Ping*<p>

"Attention students and Happy Monday, San Fransokyo institute of technology will be hosting a winter formal this weekend, attendance is not mandatory but if you have a special someone we invite you to come and have a good time. that is all, return to your tasks." The voice over the intercom silenced

Honey Lemon got all giddy and then; "We should all go!"

"Nope!" Yuki's voice was monotonous

"I agree with the shrimp." Yuki flashed Go Go a dangerous look to which she rose her hands in mock surrender.

"Why not, it could be fun?"

"I don't do dresses"

"I second that." The other two female glanced at each other before Honey pulled Yuki to the side,

"Not even if Hiro asked you?" the younger girls face turned red, and not that red like a sunburn, tomato red.

"I….I…" the words wouldn't come out; to say the poor girl was flabbergasted would be an understatement.

"Hey you feeling okay?" again, the worst time for Hiro to walk in, "Your face is red, are you sick?" he reached out to feel her forehead and she backed away only for him to inch closer.

She backed into a wall, "What's wrong with you, why do you keep backing up?" she was cornered, Hiro continued to stare at her "S-Stay back!" now he was confused.

"Anyone wanna tell me why Yuki is bugging out?"

"Honey lemon heard the winter formal announcement and brought up the fact that she thinks you would ask Yuki out to said dance." It made sense now, but why would this scare her unless…

"Should I?" everyone stopped, this was the last response they had expected from the boy genius but it made Honey lemon more giddy, now all eyes were on the two young teens, Yuki's face was blank and Hiro looked as if he were contemplating the idea.

Yuki took this instance to book it out the back door of the lab, and she didn't stop until she was outside the school gates.

"This is bad…"

* * *

><p>*Later that night Yuki's home*

"My baby girl is going to be asked to a formal, oh we have to get you a dress, and shoes, and fix that hair of yours!" Telling her mother had been an obvious mistake, the woman went nuts over anything girly and this qualified as just that.

"Mom…mom just…slow down, he hasn't even asked me yet, if he is going to ask me."

"Oh Honey, of course he'll ask you, I mean why wouldn't he? You're adorable." Yuki's eyes peered up at her mother,

"She's right you know, I'm so lucky to have an adorable little sibling" she now glanced at Haruo who had snuck in mid conversation and plopped down next to his little sister on the sofa.

"you will let us know if he does ask right, because dad and I will have to give him the talk and set some guidelines." Yuki's face turned red again.

"Kawaii! Yuki-chan is embarrassed." Haruo hugged his little sister like a teddy bear.

"Haruo stop…you're crushing me."

He panicked, "Gomenasai Yuki, you're just too cute." Yuki grinned and nudged him, not only was her brother gay but he had a very obvious sibling complex, it always made Yuki smile.

"I think I am going to head off to bed."

"Alright sweetheart, sleep well."

"Goodnight Yuki-chan."

* * *

><p>*Hiro's house.*<p>

"Aunt Cass"

"Yeah?"

"How do you ask a girl out?" Cass almost dropped the dish she was washing, this was not a question she was equipped to answer but she composed herself,

"Ehem, why do you ask?"

"There's this formal thing at the institute and I was thinking of asking someone."

Cass sat down across from him at the table.

"Do you like this someone?" Hiro's face tinged with a light shade of pink

"I don't know, I mean I do but I'm not sure if I like like her."

"Then the best thing you can do is be honest and sincere with this girl, but make sure the way you ask is appropriate and doesn't frighten her, that's your best chance."

Hiro smiled "Thanks Aunt Cass." The wheels in his brain were turning now, how did he do something to show sincerity to a girl like Yuki? He walked up the stairs to his room, Picking up Mochi as he ascended, the large cat purred in response to the attention.

"What would you do Mochi?" the cats green eyes stared up at the boy curiously.

"I am asking a cat about dating advice…I'm doomed." He flopped back on his Mattress and stared at the ceiling. Yuki didn't seem like the type to accept flowers, or candy, which was stereotypical for most girls, and he didn't want to pull a hero move and stage some elaborate fake mission to save the damsel in distress as he had seen in some of those cheesy movies.

"I had to like a tomboy…this sucks" he remembered then that his friend liked the stars, there was a local astronomy observatory, he could take her there to look at the stars and ask, but how did he get her to go with him?

"Honey!" He had it all planned now, he could have Honey lemon convince Yuki they were going to do some research at the observatory the others would all say something came up and then he could ask her that way.

"It's perfect." Mochi had curled up next to him before he turned the lights off and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>*Three days later*<p>

"Guys, where are we going?" Honey for some insane reason had tied a blindfold over her eyes and claimed it was for scientific research, she knew the blonde was eccentric but this was just insane.

"Relax, nothing bad is going to happen."

"If Go Go is present I find that hard to believe, I heard about the car thing from Hiro." Her head turned in a random direction.

"I drive like a lunatic one time and suddenly it sticks….fantastic." one of them steered Yuki out of the path of a light pole and they kept moving.

"So…am I going to like the place we are going?"

"Yes after all it was- Ouch!" Someone nudged Wasabi in the side, Yuki had no idea who though.

"Was what?"

"Nothing." The young girl shrugged her shoulders and kept walking.

Eventually someone stopped her and ushered her up a flight of stairs and into a dark building.

"What's going on, it's really dark now" no response came but someone did take her hand and start leading her somewhere, unbeknownst to the blindfolded girl Hiro had just given the gang a thumbs up to say he had it from there and they took it as good and left.

"It got really quiet…guys where are we?" no response.

"Guys?" panic set in as she heard a door open and then close behind her, she was then placed on a chair.

"What's going on…where am I, who's here with me?" again no response, she was about to remove the blindfold but the sound of music started in the background, it was soft but audible, next came the sound of something sliding and her chair being reclined back.

"Guys I don't know what kind of-" the blindfold was suddenly removed and she met with a view of the stars above her.

"D-Do you like it?" Yuki's head snapped to the side to see none other than Hiro staring back at her hopefully, that sneaky little…she'd get him back for the suspense but right now she would enjoy the moment.

"I do." His face beamed with happiness.

"I really hoped you would." He watched Yuki stare up at the fake star constellations with a smile and sat next to her.

"I know something's up Hiro, why else would the others conveniently just up and leave?" she was sharp,

"You got me; I had them stage this so I could ask you a question." He took her hand again and looked directly at her, his face flushed light pink again,

"I was hoping that maybe you'd…like to, I Dunno, go to the dance with me?" he rushed the last part of the question and Yuki gave him a confused look,

"I'm sorry; I didn't catch that last part."

"I asked if you'd like to-" Yuki started laughing and it was then he picked up on her joke.

"Why you little, you did hear me!"

"I did, but you're just too cute when you get flustered." He nudged her shoulder playfully.

"So will you or not?"

Yuki strung him along by pretending to think about it until it looked like the suspense was going to kill him,

"Yes"

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I will accept." Hiro let out a huge sigh of relief and Yuki smiled as they both returned to watching the stars.

* * *

><p>Hiro had walked her home after their, well could she call it a date, I mean sure they had hung out and he had asked her to a formal event, but that didn't mean they were a couple did it? Relationships confused her.<p>

"How'd it go, did he ask you." Haruo had once again appeared out of nowhere.

"Yeah he did…wait…you knew!?" she should have figured he would know, nothing went on at the university that he didn't know about, after all he was in with then popular crowed at the institute.

"Oh honey, the whole school knew by Tuesday he was going to ask you, you two are the youngest students there so naturally everyone is interested in your lives, and that friend of yours, Aiko, has quite a big mouth." She made a mental note to scold Honey tomorrow for telling everyone.

"Anyway, I'd be more scared of dress shopping with mom" he was right, their mother was not only a lunatic at home, she was a shop-a-holic.

"Haruo…save me!" she just imagined the throng of dresses her mother would throw at her to try on, everything from pastel pink to traditional Japanese attire, stress tears welled in her eyes.

"I don't want to go shopping with mom." Haruo gave his little sister a sympathetic look "Hey kiddo, maybe I can convince mom to let me take you." Yuki's eyes filled with sudden adoration,

"I would love you forever, besides you know what's in style, moms fashion sense is a bit out of date."

"True, her closet looks the fashion travesty of the 90's" the both laughed

"I will have you know I was very fashion forward in the 90's" Yuki would never know how her mother managed to materialize from thin air but it freaked her out.

"I want to know how everyone in this family can do that damn ninja thing except me!"

"Family secret young grasshopper, you will find out when you are ready." The siblings looked at their father now.

"Stupid secret ninja family."

"Now now, that is no way to talk about your family dear." Yuki grabbed a bottle of juice from the fridge and headed for the stairs,

"I'm going to my room now."

"Okay, by the way, in case I wasn't clear I am letting Haruo take you dress shopping, but just this once." Yuki smiled and disappeared into her room.

Flopping onto her bed she stared out the window at the moon, "This won't be so bad, right?"

She had no idea.

* * *

><p>So, before any reviewers ask, yes there is a purpose to this dance, am I going to tell you what it is? Of course not, what kind of writer would I be if I gave away spoilers? But I do have the next chapter or two pretty well planned out, be prepared for some action and more of Baymax because, well, he's been pretty scarce so far because I have been focused on developing character relationships.<p>

Big shout out to the guest readers who reviewed, I love hearing from you guys, it helps me be a better writer so keep it up, let me know how I am doing, what I can do better, and what you would like to see happen at the formal between our two awkward protagonists.

P.S Poll for what color Yuki's dress should be

Light blue:

White:

Jade green:

Red:

Other:

leave opinions in the review section.

Peace~

Kieran.


	6. Chapter 6

Polls are still open through this chapter for Yuki's dress color, you can either leave a review or send me a Private message so far its 9 votes for jade green I think this will be the winner, mostly because I am to antsy to write what I have planned, however the other results were; 4 for powder blue, 0 for red/white and 3 for other, I'm really tempted to just go with the idea in my head because I am so excited to write this chapter.

* * *

><p>Yuki face filled with dread at the thing her brother now held up, it was a floor length frilly atrocity "Not gonna happen."<p>

"Aww, Yuki chan, this pink would go beautifully with your light tan skin."

"You know I hate pink, I will literally wear any other color." Her brother put the dress back on the rack and walked over to the associate's desk while Yuki wandered around aimlessly.

"Stupid formal attire, why does it all have to be so frilly?" she lightly pulled out the skirt of one of the dresses to look at it, the closest thing she had ever come to dressing like a girl was the uniform she had been required to wear in middle school, tacky blue plaid pattern pleated skirt, white dress shirt, dark blue ribbon tied around the shirt color and a black sweater with the school crest on it, granted she always snuck shorts under her skirt to make herself feel more comfortable.

A tall woman now stood in front of her, giving Yuki a once over the poor girl was suddenly bombarded with a multitude of colorful fabric,

"Alright sweet pea, go try those on." The woman practically shoved her into a dressing room, Yuki was overwhelmed, the woman had given her like fifteen different things to try on all ranging from peach to black, she started by holding them up to her to make sure the length was okay, quite a few however were too long so if they were picked they would have to be tailored, a really nice green one caught her eyes, it was simplistic and the skirt was a sort of tiered bohemian style, short on one side and gradually it got longer as it descended the other side, she tucked it to the yes side of the room and proceeded to look at the others.

Eventually she had narrowed it down to three maybes and one for sure from this store, but they had a couple other places to visit. Haruo handed the 4 dresses to the cashier and told her to hold onto them before they headed out, to which the girl happily obliged, Yuki noticed this girl had it bad but didn't want to ruin her hopes by telling her that Haruo played for the other team.

The next store they went into was a place known as _晴れた日 _or for the local English speakers 'Hareta Hi' which means 'Sunny Day' the woman politely greeted them and asked if she could help locate anything, Haruo responded by telling her that he was helping his little sister find a dress for the Sanfransokyo Institutes winter formal, the woman gave Yuki a once over, just as the other one had,

"Little young isn't she?" the look the woman gave was relatively snobby but the young teen held her tongue, her mother had always taught her to 'kill them with kindness' but this lady was making it really hard to be polite.

"Can you help us or not?" Just like Haruo, getting to the point before his sibling snapped or clashed with the store associate.

"Of course, right this way. Is there any specific style you were looking for?"

'_uh yeah….formal. What are you, dumb?'_ was what went through the teens mind.

"We need something that matches with her skin tone, we found on at another place but we just weren't sure so we decided to keep looking, this is her first dance after all." This didn't change the woman's attitude,

"Well I'm not sure we have anything that will fit _her_" She put unneeded emphasis on the word, as if she were disgusted that a child was in her store. Yuki had had enough.

"Look Lady, you really don't need to be such a prude about helping me, I get it, you hate kids, but for god sakes do your fucking job!" The woman looked both pissed off and horrified.

"You would do well to teach that little brat some manners." Haruo glared at her.

"That brat is my sister, and in her defense you were being rude, we will now be taking our business elsewhere." They turned and walked out the store, leaving a very pissed off woman behind them.

"Hey Kid, don't worry about it, not everyone is happy with their lot in life, she's just jealous you're cute and she looks like what comes out the back end of a dragon." Yuki laughed as they walked into another store.

"Welcome to 'Just a formality' what can I help you with today?" again the formal story was explained and the woman gave them both a smile "well, let's see what we can find" the woman took Yuki by the hand and drug her all over the store handing her things in every color on the spectrum, Haruo stood laughing, as Yuki gave him a look as if to say 'help me'

"No chance kid, we only have today to shop so deal with it." Once again she was shoved into a dressing room with a heap of things to try on, only two made the final cut however.

Yuki stepped out in a powder blue mid length dress with a ribbon tied around the waist.

"Ah, kawaii!" Yuki looked embarrassed.

"That's a nice color for you" the lady looked her over "Spin." Yuki hesitantly turned in a circle.

"Hmm, the color looks nice but I'm not sure the style is you." Yuki disappeared back into the dressing room.

* * *

><p>Eventually they had decided, well, Yuki had decided on the dress she wanted, they purchased it and went on their merry way.<p>

"Good choice today, Hiro's jaw is going to hit the floor when he sees you" Yuki ran her hand over the fabric of the dress and smiled.

"I don't think I've ever been so nervous in my life."

"Oh calm down Yuki-chan, you're going to be fine, everything will be fine."

The rest of the drive home was smooth, however neither picked up that they were being watched.

* * *

><p>*?*<p>

"The target is in sight, sir."

"Excellent. Move only when I give the signal."

"Roger that"

Dark brown eyes watched the Kobayashi siblings disappear down the road

"Soon snowflake, very soon you will pay for what you did to us."

* * *

><p>So chapter 6 is done, tonight is the last night for poll, so far the jade green is winning and next up is light bluepowder blue please PM me or review with what you want to see, I am super excited to start writing chapter 7.

So far it stands as is;

Light blue: 4

White: 0

Jade green: 9

Red: 0

Other: 3

And who is this mystery stalker and what exactly did Yuki do? You'll have to wait and see *wink* count on some Big Hero 6 action in the next few chapters, and Maybe Yuki's suit in action.

Till next time~

Kieran.


	7. Chapter 7

A very Valid point was made by a friend of mine last night that Jade green may be stereotypical for an Asian character, and I really did not mean to do that so I will apologize first and foremost to any Chinese/Japanese/Korean/Taiwanese/etc, readers I may have, I just really liked the color so yeah, did not mean to offend, very sorry. Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The Campus was packed; people littered the walk ways leading to Nishida hall where the dance was being held, it was overwhelming as Mr. and Mrs. Kobayashi drove through the crowded area to drop their daughter off,<p>

"I think we are close enough mom, dad." Normally it would be that the date would pick the other up but since neither were legally old enough to drive a compromise was reached, the two would meet up at the bottom of the hall stairs, as a sort of surprise, the two teens had been nervous to say the least at the agreement.

Yuki messed with the hem of her skirt as she spotted Hiro in the crowd; it was hard to miss the shortest person there, he looked dashing in his suit, which she was pretty sure Cass had to force him into along with a lengthy discussion about being a proper gentleman and how to treat a lady.

The car finally stopped at the end of the bock, so as not to spoil the surprise too soon, Yura Kobayashi turned to give her daughter one last look over and smiled.

"My little shoujo, you look beautiful" Yuki blushed and messed with the hem of her skirt again.

"Now just remember your manners, and have fun." Yuki nodded and hugged her parents before climbing out the back of the door, thankful of the fact she wore flats.

* * *

><p>Hiro kept his lookout for his friend and spotted her just climbing out of the car; he couldn't see her too well, mostly because everyone here was so tall and they were both still fairly short, as soon as he could see her however, his jaw did almost hit the ground, this was going to make working together a lot more awkward, he just knew it.<p>

Yuki's hair had been done up in an intricate style, which Hiro would not have thought possible for her asymmetrical style haircut, her usual front braids were left undone and hung past her collar bone, and the dress worked well for her, short in the front so she wouldn't trip over it but long in the back, it looked strapless until she had gotten close enough for him to notice it had clear straps attached, just to make sure it didn't fall off the scrawny girl, the color was what got him the most though, it was a striking red, which contrasted nicely against her already tan skin.

"Woah…" The rest of the lab gang looked to see what he was staring at and even Fred seemed impressed,

"Shorty cleans up nicely." Yuki stopped in front of them still slightly embarrassed, she couldn't find it in her to look Hiro in the eye, until he took her hand, her eyes immediately shot up and her face tinged pink.

"You look nice." He then placed something around her wrist, a corsage, which only made her blush more before they all headed up the stairs and inside the building.

* * *

><p>*?*<p>

"The target has arrived, I am tailing her now"

"Good, keep her in your sights."

"We will await further instructions"

The communication's link cut off as a tall man in a dark suit followed the team of hero's into Nishida hall.

* * *

><p>The hall was noisy, much like the outside, and if the music were any louder she was sure she would bleed from her ears.<p>

"It's really loud in here!" The group had picked a corner table to set their stuff at before Honey and Go Go had run off to dance, Wasabi stood awkwardly off to the side and Fred was trying to stage dive off the DJ platform, while Yuki and Hiro sat awkwardly,

"Can…Can I get you something to drink." He rubbed his head nervously; this was definitely at the top of the 'most awkward moments ever' list.

"I'd like that." She watched him disappear into the throng of people, she had heard horror stories from her brother about kids spiking the punch at these events so she really hoped it didn't happen now that there were two kids enrolled at the school, her eyes found a few oddly dressed men as she scanned the environment, they looked like secret service men, buzz cut hair, sunglasses…indoors, black suits, well that wasn't unusual since it was a formal event but something about these men unnerved the young girl, did one of them just catch her glance?

Yuki politely excused herself from the table, leaving wasabi alone, and wandered into the crowd of tall students.

She located Hiro by the refreshment table and tapped his shoulder,

"Hiro, there's something not right about the security."

"Security? The institute has state of the art computerized security systems they wouldn't have need for people." This made Yuki even more suspicious,

"Then what do you think is up? It's very obvious they aren't student here." The fog machine had started up, apparently one of the on campus organizations had decided a foggy dance floor would fit into the spirit of winter, which they were right.

"It doesn't look like they are up to anything right now but I will let the others know to keep their eyes open, for now let's just try and have fun." He handed her a plastic cup filled with punch before leading her back to the table, Yuki tried to push the strange men from her mind and enjoy the festivities.

* * *

><p>Overall Yuki was having fun, until Honey had pushed her and Hiro out onto the floor for a slow dance, to which the younger girl had vowed revenge.<p>

"It will be fun she said, I'm going to slap her." Hiro tried not to laugh as he spun her in a circle.

"pretty smooth for someone claiming he can't dance."

"yeah well…Aunt Cass insisted on teaching me, in fact she was adamant, said something about slow dancing being important on a formal date."

Yuki's face turned the same shade of red as her dress, "D-Date?!"

"Well yeah, this classifies does it not?" Yuki nodded as the song ended and both headed back to the table where everyone else reconvened.

"This is about as rigorous as working out at the gym." Yuki looked at Wasabi,

"Are you kidding me…dancing is nothing like working out at a gym."

"It is so, what would a kid know about it anyways."

"Says the one arguing with a child…like a child."

"Shut up." Everyone laughed.

"By the way, we never did celebrate becoming a team." Hiro rose his plastic cup and the rest followed suit, "to being a team."

"To being a team!" the seven hero's chorused as they clicked glasses and took drinks.

Drinking on behalf of the team turned into 'who could chug their drink fastest,' to which Fred won and they all shared a laugh, except Yuki.

"Does anyone else feel the room spinning?" it was true, the room felt as though it was on a turn table and she was the needle playing a record on repeat.

"Hey Kid, you okay?" Yuki glanced at him with glazed eyes and fell out of her chair, a crowd of people stopped to assess what was going on and just figured it was the usual spiked punch gag again, the men in suits closed in.

"We have immobilized the target, we are moving in, back up will hold off the team so I can grab her."

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" one of the men's voices silenced the crowd from the DJ stand, his hand slowly reaching for something on his belt, the rest following suit.

No one paid attention to the man taking the female prodigy from the corner, they were all afraid for their lives.

"If anyone moves, if anyone tries to call for help one of my men will gun you down where you lay so do not do anything stupid." The kidnapper took this chance to walk out the front door with Yuki tossed over his shoulder.

"This is bad…" the 5 team members just watched the man take off with their friend.

"Anyone see where Hiro went?"

"You don't think he'd do anything stupid do you?"

"That's exactly what I'm thinking, he's 14 and he's known to do something drastic for people he cares about, have we all forgotten how he removed Baymax's medical personality chip and turned him into a killing machine to avenge Tadashi?" the team nodded, recalling the event clearly.

"The fact is, I really don't think Hiro could handle losing another person so important to him."

Another thing everyone failed to notice was Hiro running out the side door in an attempt to cut them off.

* * *

><p>*?*<p>

"Sir the target has been captured what is your next order?"

"Bring her to me" the connection cut again and the man looked at his captive.

"Well kid, you know what they say, you mess with the Viper you get the venom."

He laughed as the car drove off down the road.

* * *

><p>Well….chapter 7 everyone, this was particularly difficult because I had to think of a criminal organization name until Viper just struck me, I unfortunately crapped the poll votes, but you did get to see the two top color choices, I just think red accented her skin tone better.<p>

Who are the Vipers and what did Yuki do to piss them off so much, was it even her that ticked them off, maybe it was her parents…or Haruo, you'll have to wait and see in chapter 8, where for sure BAYMAX will appear again in all his lovable glory, you also get some hero action so stay tuned.

Peace~

Kieran.


	8. Chapter 8

Wow, over 2,000 views already Thanks to my guest reviewers and ria, you guys keep this story going, now we start into action, I will try my hardest to make this as movie like as possible so bear with me as we progress into the vipers den.

* * *

><p>It was hazy, from what she could tell it was dim and cold.<p>

"W-where am I?"

"welcome to the Viper hideout snowflake."

Snowflake? Who was this man, he didn't sound familiar, it would help if she could see him.

"Who are you?!" she tried to sit up only to figure out she was strapped down.

"You will find out soon enough, Yuki Kobayashi."

His voice held malice, darkness.

"At least tell me what I did to deserve this!" the door to the room closed with a heavy metal clank, and Yuki was left alone.

* * *

><p>"Dammit!" Hiro's fist pounded on his work station desk<p>

"Hiro calm down, we'll get Yuki back safely, I promise." The boy genius looked back at Honey Lemon, she gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I should have alerted someone as soon as she pointed them out to me, then this never would have happened!"

"Seriously kid, Calm down, well get her back but not if our team leader isn't able to help us formulate a plan of attack." Hiro's brown eyes scanned over his friends, everyone had a look of concern, that's when Hiro got an idea, he kicked his desk, making sure to stub his toe.

"Sssss, Ow." Baymax's containment luggage flashed and the marshmallow like robot inflated.

"I heard a sound of distress." He teetered over to Hiro.

"Hiro, on a scale of one to ten, please rate your pain." Hiro looked at his friend.

"Baymax, I'm fine but it's time to suit up again buddy."

"May I ask why?" the robot tilted his head ever so slightly.

"To put it in laymen's terms, one of our friends has been taken, we're going to get her back, but I need you to scan the city for her, think you can do it Baymax?"

"Who are we looking for Hiro?"

"Yuki Kobayashi." Hiro gave a signal for the others to get suited up,

"Scanning the city for Yuki Kobayashi…I have found a match, she is currently in an abandoned warehouse near the central part of the city."

Once Baymax had is flight suit on Hiro stuffed Yuki's suit into his backpack, and they took off after their friend.

* * *

><p>The overhead lights were almost unbearably bright since only moments ago the room had been pitch black, the teen squinted her eyes as a way of coping.<p>

"Mornin' snowflake."

"Must you patronize me, it's bad enough you kidnapped me and brought me to…wherever this is."

"Feisty one isn't she?" one of the men cupped her face and gave her the once over, "not bad looking for a kid, we could get quite the profit for her." Yuki took his moment of distraction to bite his hand.

"Like hell you will!"

"Son of a- You little bitch!" The man backhanded her, if he had hit her any harder she was sure she would have seen her ancestors.

"No, this one is not going on the market, we're going to settle a score. Snowflake here will be used as a bartering chip to get what we want. "

"I don't understand boss."

"You will in time."

The lights went black again as the thugs filed out of the room.

* * *

><p>*Kobayashi household*<p>

The phone rang and Misses Kobayashi answered, "Hello?"

"Hello Yura" the woman's hairs stood on end.

"Mikio…"

"Ah so you do remember me, well I've called to let you know we have something of yours." A faint sound of crying echoed in the background of the phone call

Yura's voice became hushed, "I don't know what you want but if you harm my daughter in any way I will personally see to it that you and your men spend the rest of your days in a reinforced high security prison."

"Oooh, threatening the man who has your daughter, are you sure that's such a wise decision? you know who's fault this is." With that the call ended.

Yura threw the phone across the house in rage.

* * *

><p>The 6 hero's currently stood outside the warehouse their friend was in.<p>

"Your friend is inside, however her temperature seems to be fading so I cannot pinpoint where."

Hiro gave his friends a look, "Fred, think you can give us a sky view" Hiro indicated a broken window near the top of the warehouse, the comic book fanatic jumped and peered inside.

"Looks like something straight out of a horror flick dudes."

"Baymax, kick." The robot complied and kicked the door down, the team was somewhat horrified at the inside, there was dried blood all over the place and rotted decaying animal carcasses hung on hooks as well as scattered among the floor, their eyes hanging out, it was a disgusting sight to behold when something caught Hiro's eye.

"Yuki!" His friend was hanging off one of the hooks by a pair of handcuffs, she had been gagged and obviously sedated, Hiro moved to get her down when a huge butcher's hatchet flew in front of his face.

"How shameful, barging in and trying to take what belongs to me." This man's face was demented, his eyes were bulging and he looked like he were a serial killer straight from a cliché Halloween horror movie.

"Now Now, I can't have you stealing my boss's hostage."

"Who hired you!?"

"That's not the business of some snot nosed little boy now is it? If I told you that I wouldn't be paid"

Paid…what kind of sick revenge scheme was this? The man tugged downwards on a lever and the conveyor started to rotate, he started to laugh.

"Round and round the mulberry bush the monkey chased its prey, the prey it thought, twas all in good fun-" Go Go tackled him to the ground and was about to lay into him when something caught her eye.

A bullet whizzed past and Go Go jumped back to regroup with the others.

"Now what's this, I leave you for only a minute to check something, and I come back and see a bunch of wanna be superhero's kicking your ass!" This man seemed beyond pissed.

"And WHO told you to start they conveyor belt?"

"It was to keep the hostage out of their reach, Sir." The psychopath was obviously afraid of whoever this man was,

"well then, I suppose punishment will not be too harsh." The lunatic looked pleased until Honey lemon had tossed one of her chem-balls and stuck him to the floor.

"What is this crap, I'm stuck." The others were running around in a mad attempt to find the kill switch for the chain conveyor, as well as to avoid the rapid fire of bullets.

"MIKIO!" a bullet suddenly whizzed past the man's head, leaving a small gash on his face, his eyes followed the voice to the now broken in door.

"Ah…so you came after all."

The figure in the doorway glared menacingly back,

"Release my Sister."

* * *

><p>Oooh, You all thought this had to do with her parents didn't you? How will our hero's deal with this development, what does the Mysterious Mikio have to do with Yuki's big brother? How will Yuki cope with all of this when it's over, Will things between Hiro and Yuki stay the same or will our protagonists change? guess you'll have to stay tuned for the next chapter of the story.<p>

Peace~

Kieran.


	9. Chapter 9

"MIKIO!" a bullet suddenly whizzed past the man's head, leaving a small gash on his face, his eyes followed the voice to the now broken in door.

"Ah…so you came after all."

The figure in the doorway glared menacingly back,

"Release my Sister."

* * *

><p>"Haruo!" The older male's eyes found the team,<p>

"You six need to stay out of this, it's a fight between Mikio and I" Haruo readied the gun to fire again,

"Release my sister Mikio, this is your last warning." Mikio laughed, "You think you're in any position to be making demands?" he was right, since the bullet war started a few of Mikio's henchmen had filed into the room to neutralize any chance of a fair fight.

"Haruo let us help you, we can-"

"No, this is MY fight, just focus on saving Yuki." They nodded in response and got to work.

"keep them at bay." Mikio commanded. His men immediately began firing, rousing the captive Yuki from her unwilling sleep, the sight before her was horrifying, there was a flurry of bullets and a mix of black with a bunch of other colors.

"Hiro?" She had caught a glimpse of his purple suit, "HIRO to your left!" Hiro dodged just before the man could hit him, said man glared spitefully at Yuki for taking his kill shot.

While everyone was distracted Yuki took the chance to start swinging, it was basic physics, she knew if she got enough momentum and speed she could slide clear off the hook she was attached too and land without getting hurt, but only if done right.

"Back and forth….back…and forth" the small teen eventually gained enough momentum to launch off her assigned hook and summersault in the air to land on her feet, "definitely going to have to thank mom for the gymnastics lessons as a kid." Now she had to figure out a place to hide from the raining bullets.

"Yuki!" Hiro threw something her way, A backpack?

"What am I supposed to do with a backpack?!", Hiro indicate to look inside the backpack, Yuki nodded and ducked behind a pillar to unzip the bag.

"My suit?" where was she going to find a place to change in an all-out war? She spotted an open door, if she could make it over there she may have a chance of helping the others, for now she could use the visor, putting the ear piece in the pushed the button and the visor covered her eyes.

'_dodge right, duck, behind the pillar…_' Yuki analyzed the area, if she used the pillars and ladders in the area she could make it to the safe room with little to no injury.

Using her visor she had successfully made it and slammed the door shut behind her, she made sure there were no hidden cameras and began to peel her, once nice, dress off and tossed it into a corner, "Moms going to be pissed, but hopefully not as much as she will be happy to know I am alright." She slid her suit and shoes on then put the bullet proof chest protector over her head fastening the side buckles to keep it in place, she was ready to go.

* * *

><p>Haruo was within five feet of Mikio, when the later had run out of ammo, "It's over Mikio, whatever grudge you have against me can be settled like a real man." Mikio spit in Haruo's direction,<p>

"Real men, even after all this time you're still trying to fight fair? Pathetic." Haruo looked sympathetically at his old colleague.

"Whatever happened to make you like this has nothing to do with me Mikio, so cut the crap."

"Nothing to do with-You're a real piece of work Kobayashi, after everything you did you think this isn't your fault?!" everyone had stopped to watch the events between the two unfold as Mikio threw his gun to the ground and advanced towards Haruo.

"I didn't drive you into a life of crime and kidnapping, you did that to yourself, you decided it was over, you decided to form the vipers after Sonoran industries went under, how am I to blame for any of this!?" Haruo motioned around the room at the battered and bruised people, who had been fighting only moments before,

"You could have stared over, but you chose this."

"Shut up, don't act like you know everything!"

"I'm not saying I do." Haruo had failed to notice one of the men sneaking up on him with a loaded gun,

"But stop acting like you were the only one who suffered, thousands of people were out of jobs and some even died when the company was destroyed."

Yuki appeared in the corner, listening and watching when the gunman caught her eye; she broke into a run,

"HARUO!" the man prepared to fire as Mikio bore a sardonic smirk,

"Check mate old friend." It was as if everything were moving in slow motion, she didn't know if she could get him out of the way but she could sure as hell try.

"Yuki don't!" Hiro's voice echoed in the silence of the moment as everyone watched the young teen rush the field.

*Bang*

The shot was fired, Yuki picked up speed, if she had time she would have tried to leg sweep him but she was too far away.

A sudden pain flared in her abdomen,

"Yuki!"

She had succeeded in getting her older brother out of the way but not herself, it had been shot at almost point blank range and passed clear through her, time seemed to speed up now as an ear splitting scream rang in the room.

"MIKIO LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

Mikio had sat stunned, even he couldn't believe what had just happened as Haruo sat holding his little sisters body,

"Yuki, Yuki stay with me, stay with me kiddo." In a fury Hiro had picked up one of the guns from the ground,

"Hiro no!" he was advancing fast on the man who had harmed his friend.

"HIRO!" the group yelled in an attempt to stop him but it didn't work, he had the gun aimed at Mikio's head.

"Hi…ro…" a broken voice reached him in the darkness and he turned to look at the source.

Hiro looked back and forth between Yuki and Mikio, obviously still in rage but he dropped the gun and kicked it away before rushing over.

"Yuki you shouldn't move, you'll only bleed out faster." Yuki had forced herself into a sitting position.

"I've alerted 9-1-1, they will be here shortly, for now apply pressure to the wound, it will slow any severe bleeding." A robotic voice replied, Hiro pressed heavily on the wound with his gloved hands, Mikio and his men had made a run for it, if an ambulance showed up so did the police and he would not risk getting arrested.

"Yuki, you idiot why would you do this?" Haruo and Hiro both had tears in their eyes,

"I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me." If she hadn't been injured Haruo would have smack her upside the head.

"Idiot! Always thinking of others before yourself." Yuki gave a weak smile.

"I'd rather be an idiot than an only child big brother." Haruo's tears fell heavily as the sound of sirens reached his ears, Haruo stroked his sisters hair, "Everything is going to be okay now, the paramedics are here." The sound of heavy foot fall echoed in the space,

"We need a gurney, now!"

"Patient has suffered a shot gun wound to the central abdomen." The woman looked at Haruo, "Do you know her"

"She's my sister."

"We'll load her into the back; you're welcome to ride along." Haruo shook his head, "I'll meet up with you there, besides I think these guys will want to be there."

"Understood." The woman looked down at Yuki "Sweetheart can you still hear me?" Yuki gave a tired nod and Hiro watched her worriedly.

"Relax kid, Yuki's a fighter, she'll pull through." Hiro smiled, "Now come on I'm sure she'll want you guys there when she comes around."

Everyone piled into the two separate vans, Hiro excluded because he had Baymax, and took off towards San Fransokyo medical hospital.

* * *

><p>*Two days later.*<p>

Yuki's surgery had been successful, they had removed the bullet lodged in her skin and the doctors said she would likely wake up today so naturally the whole group was there.

A flickering of her eyelids signaled she was waking up, Hiro hadn't left her side once since their arrival other than when she went into the Operating Room, to which he insisted on staying in the observatory so he could keep watch over her.

Yuki's hand twitched and her golden brown eyes opened.

"Good morning, Snowflake."

Yuki smiled, "Morning Hiro"

* * *

><p>Awws, Cutesy fluff stuffs at the end! Overall very proud of this chapter even though some of the action sequencing sucked (don't even lie it totally did, lol) I tried my best, I also tried to add elements of sentiment so let me know how you guys think I did. Where did Mikio run off to and will we see him again, it's undecided for now but there will be plenty more trials for our friends and lovebird, count on that.<p>

Anyways, as usual please review and let me know how I am doing or what I could do better. I am also planning on MAYBE introducing Abigail Callaghan for a few chapters but I'm not sure how to work her in just yet, I will keep you posted.

Peace~

Kieran


	10. Chapter 10

Yuki laid, staring up at the ceiling. A lot had been on her mind recently, who was Mikio, and why had he taken her instead of just going after Haruo directly? A lot flashed through her mind as the IV drip filled the otherwise silent room until a knock roused her from her thoughts,

"Hey sweetheart." She looked at her mom and dad with a smile

"Hi mom, hi dad." Both parents pulled up a stool, since her check in the only visit she had had so far was the morning she woke up, she assumed something was up but didn't bother to ask.

"Yuki, sweetheart, what were you thinking taking the bullet?"

"I was thinking that you and dad would be sad if you lost Haruo."

"honey, we'd be sad if we lost either one of you." Yuki turned her head and looked out the window

"Yuki, honey, look at me" Yuki's eyes found her mothers.

"What's on your mind?"

"Why did that Mikio guy go after me, why not bring the fight straight to Haruo?" Yura sighed,

"That's a long story honey."

"Well…" Yuki looked around, "I obviously have time."

"Mikio is…was the vice president of Sonoran Industries, they were the third leading technology company just under Krei and callaghan, they actually helped in the development of your phone idea, but that's not important. Your brother busted Mikio for embezzling money from the company and reported him to his father, the CEO. Mikio was excommunicated from the company and his father filed for bankruptcy to pay off the debt Mikio had accumulated. Basically it was a 'you took what I love, now I'll take what you love' scenario"

Yuki frowned and looked back out the window, "something still doesn't make sense to me."

Her parents looked at her, "why go to such drastic measures for revenge, why not just go to Haruo himself, how did Mikio even know who I was?"

"That's complicated sweetheart I don't—"

A knock ended the conversation.

"Sorry, didn't mean to intrude but I have some homework for Yuki, it's from professor Saito's class." Yuki peeked around her parents to see Hiro.

"Hey Hiro, should you be helping the others in the lab?"

"It's not quite as easy as that, all of us have been extremely worried so working at the lab has been a bit…chaotic."

"Chaotic, why not just go about work as usual?"

"The Viper incident has the gang really rattled, sounds like Mikio was going to come after you again so everyone's guard is up."

"He wouldn't dare stage an attack when the whole local police force is out looking for him, would he?"

"Well you and your family are vulnerable right now, it would be the easiest way to get a hold of you."

Hiro was right, if there was any chance to be taken it would be now, Mikio could sneak in after visiting hours and it would be easy, he had connections and that was blatantly obvious,

"What if we stage an ambush?" Everyone looked at her now,

"Yuki, you're not honestly suggesting that we use you as bait are you?"

"Hiro it's the only—"

"NO, there has to be another way, I won't let him hurt you again!" Yuki watched him.

"Hiro I know it's—"

"You DON'T know though! Yuki you were shot the last time he got his hands on you, who knows what he'll do this time."

"Hiro…Hiro calm down."

"I can't lose anyone else Yuki, I can't." If she could have she would have hugged him.

"Hiro come here." Hiro stopped pacing and looked at her before walking over. Yuki took his hand and rubbed her thumb over the back of it.

"Hiro, I'm not going anywhere, alright." Hiro looked up,

"How do you know that?" Yuki just smiled,

"Look really close at the room Hiro, there's a reason I suggested an ambush." Hiro glanced around the room before realization dawned on him and he smiled.

"genius!"

* * *

><p>*a few days later*<p>

The hospital had been informed to stay on high alert, and Yuki had been adamant on gaining her walking privileges so her physical therapist had increased her work out exercises.

"That's it, just go slow" Yuki took small steps, holding herself up on the bar provided.

"I've got it…I've got it." She pushed herself away from the bar and stumbled a bit, the therapist went to catch her.

"I said, I've got it." The woman backed away as Yuki inched forwards.

"That's good, but take it easy, you could reopen your wound."

"I know that!" she didn't mean to be snarky but she had to get this and she had to get it fast.

"I'm sorry Yuki I didn't mean to—"

"No, I know you didn't, I'm sorry for snapping, it's just frustrating."

"I know sweetie, regaining your former strength will be quite a challenge but you're doing well."

"That's not good enough, I hate feeling this vulnerable." She grabbed the bar again in frustration.

"Maybe that's enough for today."

"If you want to leave that's fine but I don't have that option right now, I have to be able to walk on my own."

The woman looked at her with a sympathetic look, "honey, why's this so important?"

"I can't tell you." The woman sighed, "Press the red call button when you want to go back to your room."

Yuki ignored her and went back to her exercises.

* * *

><p>It was late when a pair of hands covered Yuki's eyes, panic set in as she elbowed whoever it was in the stomach.<p>

"Ow! Geez, you hit hard for an injured person."

"Hello, I am Baymax your personal health care compan—"

"Baymax, there was no need to deploy buddy."

"But Hiro, I heard a sound of distress."

"Sorry about that Baymax, my fault."

"Yeah, we were just horsing around."

"I do not understand horsing around."

"Goofing off, being silly, I don't know any other way to explain it."

"Is it some kind of disease?"

"No Baymax, it's an expression"

"Oh, like 'you gave me a heart attack'?"

"Exactly buddy." Yuki laughed.

"so why are you here so late, aren't visiting hours over?"

"Oh please, you forget whose family owns this place?" Yuki laughed as Hiro placed his arm under hers for support, "How can I forget." Yuki rolled her eyes as Hiro grinned.

"You're so cheesy, you know that?" she laughed.

"Hey, I made you smile though, didn't I?" she lightly nudged him in the side, "shut up you jerk" his smile got bigger.

"You look pretty when you smile." Realizing what he said his face turned red,

"Hiro, Yuki your hormone levels have risen" Both teens turned red now as their robotic companion spoke.

"Perhaps it's time to update Baymax, not sure how much more of this awkward stuff I can handle." Hiro laughed, "He means well, but understanding humans is difficult for his robotic brain."

"Anyways, I should get back to work."

"Don't let me stop you, I'll be on the sidelines if you need help."

Hiro smiled and walked over to the bench as Yuki went back to her exercises.

"She's really dedicated, isn't she buddy?"

"Yes, but her heart rate is escalating, she should take a break." Hiro looked at Yuki again, she did look tired but he could force anything on her, he didn't want to be like that.

"I'll just keep an eye on her, let me know if her vitals change exponentially."

"I will do as you ask Hiro."

* * *

><p>Well, finally chapter 10, not sure if I am happy with it but I did get to explain some things, as for my reviewers I am thankful for you guys and sorry this update took so long, I recently collapsed and the doctors can' figure out what caused it to happen so updates me be less frequent for the upcoming weeks, plus I have finals I have to study for starting in December, bear with me as I deal with life and I will try and keep updating as normally as possible.<p>

Peace~

Kieran.


	11. Holiday Special 1

So this is a special thanksgiving chapter, with the holiday being tomorrow/today depending on when this gets uploaded, it will Kind of tie into the current story but not a whole lot, like I said it is a special.

P.S with my college semester finals coming up and a few doctors appointments updates may still be scarce, so bear with me.

* * *

><p>Things in the Kobayashi household were crazy, Yuki's discharge was finalized and she was allowed to go home, just in time for thanksgiving. The family had invited everyone over for a huge thanksgiving feast, Hiro, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Go Go, Fred, and Aunt Cass.<p>

"Gather around everyone." The large group filled the living room.

"Now, a long standing tradition in this house is going around the room and telling us one thing you are thankful for and why. If someone takes yours that's just fine, you can repeat it." Yura explained, "And afterwards we read the first thanksgiving story, and then we go and eat, we will start with Yuki" the woman indicated to the girl in the wheel chair, it had been the doctors order, it was only for a few days though, so she was grateful for that.

"I'm thankful or having so many wonderful people who care and that they could all be here tonight." Everyone smiled and it continued on.

"Hiro?"

"I'm thankful that we all made it out of that last fight alive."

As they went around the room Yuki's eyes felt droopy, she was starting to nod off,

"Honey?"

"I'm thankful we all get to work together." The sounds were becoming more and more muted, she had to say these pain killers really did work, because before she knew it she was out cold.

* * *

><p>Yuki's eyes opened to see a blue sky, clouds softly drifting past, and the subtle smell of flowers hung in the air. Sitting up she glanced around.<p>

She hesitantly got to her feet only to find she felt no pain, "Am….Am I dead?" a shadow moved in her peripheral vision, a rabbit? She took off after it, "Wait, come back, where am I?" the figure did not stop running, but as she got closer she noticed it was Baymax, with…rabbit ears?

"Please, I want to know where I am." The rabbit-esque Baymax stopped and turned to stare at her before he jumped into a hole in the ground, seeing no other option, Yuki jumped in after him.

She fell fro what she thought must have been at least an hour as a load of bizarre objects whizzed past her and she finally reached a large room full of doors.

"Whoa…I really don't think I'm in San Fransokyo anymore." She spotted a single table in the center of the room, it had a small slice of cake, what looked like some kind of juice or something, and a single antique brass key, she grabbed the key and Juice like concoction, stuffing them in her pocket, before taking a small bite of the cake, she began to shrink.

"This is incredibly messed up but it feels familiar." She walked towards one of the doors only to see no handle or key hole, turning around in the room she spotted a curtain, walking over she moved it to reveal a small door, sticking the key in, she turned the mechanism and opened the door. She was not prepared for the insanity on the other side.

As she stepped through the archway she was met with giant mushrooms and singing flowers.

"DEFINITELY _not_ in San Fransokyo anymore…" a smile appeared in front of her, she wanted to scream but who knew what was attached to the rest of it, if anything at all,

" Hello there" it took her a second to realize the cat that had just materialized was talking to her, it looked an awful lot like Hiro, "Hiro?!...is this some kind of sick joke, where are we?"

"I know not who Hiro is my dear but _you_ are in wonderland."

"Are you off your rocker, wonderland doesn't exist. I must be dead…that's the only explanation for this, it has to be…."

"Dead and Alive, Awake and asleep, can you tell me the similarities?" Yuki looked up at the cat-boy version of Hiro before pinching her arm, "Wake up, just wake up Yuki, it's all a dream" when she opened her eyes though she was still there and the Hiro-cat was still grinning at her.

"Creepy Neko-boy."

"Can't help it, not often we get pretty visitors such as you." Yeah…it was definitely Hiro, only he would say something so cheesy.

"Walking away now." Cheshire Hiro floated next to her,

"Are you off to see the Hatter?"

"Whatever will get me away from here."

"Well then he is most certainly the man to help you, _if_ you can figure him out, just take this path and then take the path to the right at the fork in the road, just watch out for Absolem, he's full of riddles with no answers

"Duly noted, I will be off then" the crazy Hiro-cat laughed as it vanished.

"So weird…" she walked down the path until she found the fork in the road, to the right was the hatter and the hare, to the left was the red queens palace,

"if I go to the red queens court I will likely lose my head, or be forced to paint the roses red…ha, that rhymed" she started off to the left as a faint humming sound came from just down the way,

"it's…merry…un…day…you" as she got closer the words began to clear up.

"A very merry unbirthday to you, to y—" as Yuki walked into the clearing the two stopped their strange celebration

"We have a guest!" the strange somewhat mangy looking rabbit said as she threw a blue liquid filled balloon in Yuki's direction, which she dodged.

"Ah, a clever lass isn't she." Yuki gave them both a once over, the Mad Hatter was Fred and the March Hare was Honey Lemon.

"Clever Lass, Fred, since when you speak with such honorifics?"

"I know not who this Fred is, I am the mad hatter."

"Yeah Yeah and Hiro is the Cheshire Cat, Honey is the March Hare, and Go Go is…well I don't know who she is yet but this is all very bizarre." Fred ushered her over to the table "Come, come join us at our party, we are celebrating Unbirthday's." this place was becoming more vexing by the minute,

"Very well I'll play along, whose Unbirthday is it?"

"Why, it's everyone's, now let us eat cake!" Fred….Hatter placed a tea cup in front of her and proceeded to then smash the cake all over the place with a rather large Hammer.

"This is insane!" Yuki casually pushed herself away from the table; she'd rather her clothes not be ruined, and walked away from the strange tea party back down the path.

"Stupid place, why am I even here?"

"A good question little one." The smell of smoke reached her nose as Yuki looked up to see a rather large blue caterpillar.

"Oh boy…Haruo, you're Absolem?"

"just Absolem, no Haruo here."

"That's it…I've had enough of this damn place, I just want to wake up and be with my REAL friends and family, instead of trapped in this hellish world of overgrown crap! It's like I just spent the last hour or so locked in a room with the stoners from San Fransokyo academy." The Caterpillar just eyed her.

"Then all you have to do sweetheart is Just… wake up" She had tried that.

"Wake…up." He blew the smoke into her face, and she coughed.

* * *

><p>"Yuki, wake up…wake up" the sound of a voice stirred her from her sleep and her eyes fluttered open.<p>

"I hate the freaking pain killers…my dreams are like the effects of tripping on acid." The whole group eyed her,

"Yuki, are you alright?" It was Tadao, Yuki's father,

"Fine, but I wasn't kidding about those pain meds, some seriously freak shit happens when I fall asleep while it's in effect."

"Like what?" Hiro asked

"No way, what happens in my head, Stays in my head."

"Aww come on."

"Nope." The group laughed as the two teens went at it, however, Yuki had to Admit Hiro made a cute cat-boy.

* * *

><p>So, yeah random thanksgiving special hope you guys enjoy it, I know the alice in wonderland thing is a bit incomplete but as I write this it is well after midnight and I am dead tired, but yes Bunny Baymax was adorable! If you have requests for what you would like to see for my next holiday special PLEASE pm me because guess what, the next one is CHRISTMAS, which means mistletoe shenanigans, anyways,<p>

Peace~

Kieran


	12. Chapter 11

Sorry about the long delay for tis chapter, currently I am in recovery from a surgery, fun I know…actually not so much, salt water is absolutely disgusting, and so I ask you to bear with me if my writing seems a bit off, it's most likely the drugs talking.

* * *

><p>Yuki was finally allowed back into the lab, now if only she could get Hiro to stop trying to do everything for her.<p>

"Can I help you with anything? "

"Hiro its alri-"

"Grab tools, measure the pieces, find-"

"Hiro….please stop, I'm capable of doing this on my own." Hiro had been almost insufferable this week, it was sweet he cared so much but she needed space, he looked somewhat dejected.

"Sorry Yuki."

"Hiro, it's fine that you're worried about me, but I am fine, and if I need anything I'll come to you first." Hiro smiled and walked away after she explained.

Things had been absolutely mad since the whole mission against Sonoran's ex Vice President.

"Hey short stack, a few of us were gonna go grab lunch at the Café, want to come along?" Yuki turned and looked at Fred, she was unsure if she should there was a lot to.

"Umm…"

"Come on Yuki, you've been working non-stop for three days, you need a break." Honey lemon was being persistent.

"It'll be fun." The blond looked at the younger girl hopefully,

"My work is fun."

"Pleeeeaaaase!?" Yuki sighed and rose her hands in defeat, "I give, I'll go with you guys. But no funny business." Honey cheered.

It was December now and ever since thanksgiving the small Asian girl had been fearful of going anywhere alone with the group, after all December meant mistletoe, holly, and plenty of surprises, The snow crunched under Yuki's boots, a smile on the young girls face.

"I know that look, what are you planning?" Yuki flopped back into the snow, Hiro freaked out a bit, concerned that she could reopen her stitches.

"Yuki, are you insane!?" she started laughing, "Hiro calm down, there's like 3 feet of snow here, it's just like a pillow." She said throwing a snowball at him.

"But still!"

"Fine worry wart. You gonna carry me everywhere so I don't get hurt, or put me in a bubble like they did to that one guy in that old movie my brother laughs at." Hiro Huffed, displeased with her lack of concern over her injury.

"Seriously, calm down, I just want to have some fun. In case you forgot I am still a kid, and so are you." She had a point, he was acting like Tadashi did the time Hiro had fallen off his bike when he was 6, and it was obvious Yuki could take care of herself.

"Anyways, if we want to get food we should Hurry, Marsden's class is in two hours and we have to walk to the Café."

The group took off down the road, a set of eyes watching the two young teens.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kids, on break?" Cass had become a regular friendly face since she had met Hiro, Yuki made sure to stop by and say hello when she had the chance.<p>

"Yeah, decided to jail break the little female brainiac from her work station."

"Yuki, you've been making sure to balance right?" Aunt Cass scolded.

"The lab work has me swamped otherwise I-" Cass gave a look of disapproval.

"Yes ma'am…I'll try and take more breaks."

"She even said herself on our way here that she is a kid." Hiro reminded.

"Hiro I swear to god…I'm gonna smack you." Hiro casually slid his chair closer to Go Go.

"She's not going to be able to save you, you know." Yuki gave her best menacing smile, Hiro wanted to run but figured in a café full of people, it would be a bad idea.

The group laughed, "Aww, a lovers quarrel." It was Honey's comment that made both prodigies faces go beet red, it's not like the lovers thing wasn't true but it was still awkward to be the youngest couple, much less the youngest in college.

"Sh-Shut up Honey!" everyone laughed.

"Aww, short stack is cute when she blushes. And I mean that in the big brother sort of way."

"Alright you comic geek, no more hanging around with my brother, if you start hugging me in public and referring to me as Yuki-chan, we will have problems." Fred rose his hands in defense.

"Chill kid, no problems with the terms." Yuki smiled, "Good, now, I think we should get our food, so Cass can end to the other customers."

Cass just smiled, "You're so considerate Yuki, wish you were one of my kids sometimes." She gave a look to Hiro.

"Hey, I'm considerate…most of the time."

Everyone laughed again and orders were placed.

* * *

><p>The group was headed out of the café when something flickered in Yuki's peripheral vision, "Guys…I think we've been followed." She turned and looked toward the Alley way.<p>

"Yuki no, you got seriously hurt last time you were left alone."

"But Hiro I'm-" he gave her the 'don't even try it look'

"if you're going we're going with you."

"Oh come on, we really have to go into the creepy alley after the shadowy figure?" Wasabi asked, his tone exasperated.

"Yes Wasabi, we will not abandon our teammates." Wasabi groaned,

"I hate when you're right Go Go." With that the 7 took off into the Alley, who they saw though Made Yuki's blood run cold.

"Mikio!"

"Hey Snowflake, did you miss me?"

"In your dreams sleezeball." Hiro had grabbed her hand, ready to run, just in case the viper leader tried anything funny.

"My my, still as feisty as last time." he snapped his fingers and the alley exit was blocked off by some of Mikio's henchmen.

"What will you do now, you're unarmed and cornered snowflake, Big brother won't save you this time."

Yuki just grinned.

"That's what you think, thanks to your shooting me I had plenty of time to come up with concealable weapons." She touched the visor earpiece she had plugged in before leaving the lab.

"I also never go anywhere without this, I'm always three steps ahead Mikio."

Mikio grimaced "Clever snowflake, but I don't see how you and your unarmed friends are going to fight your way out of this with a visor."

"I never said we would be fighting you, Mikio." Yuki looked up, a smirk on her face.

"I might have tweaked this visor a bit since our last encounter." Hiro looked at her.

"I imagine the police will be here in about five minutes, you can either stay and pick on a bunch of college students, or you can save your own ass and run like the coward I know you are." Mikio was enraged but he turned and the gang took off with him.

"Ha…he bought the bluff." Everyone looked at her like she was insane.

"that was a bluff?!"

"Indeed it was"

"Wow…talk about a moron."

"Agreed, now come on we are going to be late for classes" they all took of back towards the institute.

* * *

><p>So yeah…Mikio is back, and I tried to write fluff for this chapter, not sure on how well I did, lol,. I have finals this week and next week so I may or may not update in the next two weeks or so, if nothing is up by the 19th do not fear, just means I didn't have time to write anything, or I started but have been swamped with work.<p>

As for this week…I never want to find out I need emergency surgery for anything ever again, the infection I had was so bad I should have called an ambulance this last Sunday and gone to the ER, my face was so swollen on one side I couldn't eat much less sleep, but I am all better now, no spontaneous dizzy/fainting spells and no more infection. Anyways, possible temporary Hiatus until after finals.

P.S let me know what YOU wanna see in the upcoming christmas special ;)

Peace~

Kieran.


	13. Christmas special

The Christmas season had everyone in good spirits, Honey had insisted they all throw a Christmas party to commemorate being all together, no one had any objections to the idea so they decorated the nerd lab and called it a day.

"Should we do secret santa?" Yuki looked at her blonde friend "You're kidding right? I'd feel bad for whoever fred got, I mean…comics out the wazoo."

"Hey I can be sentimental too ya know." Both girls looked at Fred, "Are you kidding, when was the last time you said anything remotely sentimental?"

"After Tadashi…" he stopped as Hiro looked at him "you know."

"He has a valid point"

"True, so secret Santa is a go then?"

"Sounds like a plan." Everyone parted ways at school gate except Hiro and Yuki, Cass had invited her over for dinner, to which she had happily accepted.

"So secret Santa…what is that?" Yuki looked at him like he had two heads but responded,

"Everyone draws a name out of a hat and then you go buy a gift for them that you think they would like." Hiro nodded, "Alright, I think I understand now." Yuki just shook her head as they walked into the lucky cat café.

"Hey you two."

"Hey Aunt Cass" Hiro said setting his stuff down on the floor by the door.

"Hey Cass." Cass smiled at Yuki

"Hope you two are hungry, I made plenty of food." Both teens smiled.

"I'll help set the table."

"Thank you Yuki." Yuki took a few of the plates from the cupboard and placed them on the table then went to help with the food.

* * *

><p>After dinner Cass drove Yuki home.<p>

"Thanks for having me over Cass."

"Oh you're always welcome dear, see you soon." Yuki waved goodbye and went inside.

"So…how was the supervised date with Hiro?" Yuki jumped seeing Haruo in front of her.

"Stupid sneaky ninja brother." She punched him in the arm.

"That's attractive." She headed upstairs.

"Yuuuuuki come talk with your big brother." Haruo whined.

"No way."

"Why not?"

"Because, you're a creeper."

"Now just because I hid in your closet that one time does not mean I am a creeper."

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT IT MEANS!" Yuki closed her door behind her.

"geez…SOMEONES GOING THROUGH PUBERTY!"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

><p>The next day at school everyone drew names from the hat, "Everyone clear on who they have?" the group nodded to each other.<p>

"Good." Honey smiled "Now remember no inappropriate gifts, we're all…" she looked at the two fourteen year olds "Almost all mature, here" Yuki and Hiro gave her a look.

"What? I say that I the nicest way possible." They just continued to look at her, Honey looked apologetic, the two younger teens grinned now.

"Well…moving on then, food, any suggestions?"

The rest of the conversation went smoothly, they had decided on food and drink choices then got back to their work.

* * *

><p>The next few days passed by, everyone had finished their Christmas shopping and now they were all sitting around chatting, Baymax just stood and watched.<p>

"It's been a hell of a year hasn't it?"

"No kidding…Callaghan and Mikio, losing a friend and gaining a new one." Hiro looked down again, this was his first Christmas without Tadashi.

"Hiro, your neurocranial transmitter levels have dropped, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Baymax." The robot hugged him.

"You are in the company of friends and loved ones, you should be happy." Hiro looked at the marshmallow like robot and smiled, "I am happy buddy."

Baymax patted Hiro's head and Hiro smiled.

"Time to exchange gifts." Everyone moved towards the small tree and sat in a circle.

After the gift exchange there had been a few mortified members of the team.

"seriously…a book on how to be less OCD."

"Well…you make things difficult." Everyone laughed as Go Go and Wasabi went at it, Yuki and Hiro stood to the side, watching as everyone tried to break up the argument. Eventually the two had stopped bickering and all eyes focused on the two youngest members of the group

"What's up…why's everyone staring?" Go Go smirked and pointed above them, what both saw made them go red in the face…Mistletoe.

"Your body temperatures have risen…are you sick?" Baymax asked coming to stand in front of them.

"Uh…n-no Baymax we're f-fine" both the teens looked mortified.

"Now you two have to kiss, it's Christmas tradition." Yuki gave Honey lemon a look then looked back at Hiro, her face unable to get any redder.

"I…um…" both stood awkwardly, neither had ever kissed anyone before, a chorus of chants broke out.

"Come on you two."

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!" The teens hesitated still.

"Don't make me come over there you two." Yuki's eyes snapped over to Honey and Yuki made a split second decision to just go for it, she quickly grabbed Hiro by the collar of his shirt and kissed him full on.

Hiro's eyes snapped wide open and a chorus of cheers echoed in the lab.

"WHOO!" the loudest seemed to be both Honey lemon and Fred, Go Go stood smirking and wasabi seemed unsure of what just happened.

Yuki let go of Hiro's shirt and moved away shyly "I'm…um…sorry Hiro." Both of their faces were still extremely red and they just stood looking at each other, what Hiro did next though was unexpected, He leaned forward and kissed Yuki again.

The whole group stood shocked now, no one had expected this.

Once Hiro pulled away Yuki was speechless, "well at least I know a way to surprise you now." Yuki just kept staring at him.

"Merry Christmas my little snowflake."

* * *

><p>So there you have it, both the first AND second kiss, I know this probably was not as well written or as long as some of my other chapters but my brain is frying trying to study for my last final, I passed my abnormal psychology class with an A- and gotta say I am so freaking happy I passed, now Monday decides if I passed my English class and Wednesday decides if I passed my photography final. But anyways, I tried to go for something cute and I think I nailed it.<p>

Comment with your opinions or what you'd like to see in upcoming chapters or PM me, I'd love to hear from you.

Merry christmahannukwanzikka my fellow readers.

Peace~

Kieran.


	14. Chapter 12

So sorry this update came so late guys, my laptop crapped out on me and I suffered a bit of writers block, I am also working out kinks for upcoming chapters, so bear with me for a while. Also I have been informed I need to add more fluff, so toss me your ideas and I shall try and find ways to incorporate them. Anyway. enjoy

* * *

><p>It had been a few weeks since Christmas and everyone was hard at work, Yuki had finally fully recovered from the fight with Mikio and his gang, things had pretty much returned to normal…for the most part.<p>

"Good morning everyone" Yuki closed the door behind her, a resounding greeting came from the others in the nerd lab.

"Toshio…are you still trying to get that cat flying?" Toshio just looked at her, "that's right big guy we haven't completely forgotten about you" the dark haired techy just gave her a smile and a thumbs up.

"Hey there snowflake."

"Good morning Hiro" the two shared a smile and their friends seemed to know something they didn't.

"So, working on anything important?"

"Bullet proofing our suits. Don't need another incident."

"Smart boy, I knew there was a reason I lo…Liked you." her face turned red.

A chorus of 'oooooo's' echoed behind them, Yuki turned around red in the face.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Laughter followed her outburst.

"Yu-chan is embarrassed. So cute!" Yuki glared at Honey Lemon who instantly went back to her work.

"Stupid grown ups…"

Hiro just smiled and went back to his work, shaking his head at her antics.

Sitting at her desk she grabbed her pencil and a piece of paper, proceeding to put together ideas, but all that showed up on paper was some odd set of gloves with what reminded her of Tony's repulsor beams from Iron man.

"Hmm…Nah…that's a stupid idea." she crumpled up the paper and tossed it into the trash.

What popped onto the page next was interesting, it looked like an odd set of goggles. Sort of like her scanning visor.

"This might be worth it…" Hiro had peered over her shoulder, "What's that?" Yuki jumped then turned on him, whomping him on the top of the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"It's your own fault. Didn't anyone ever teach you not to sneak up on a martial artist? Just be thankful I didn't karate chop you in the neck…or somewhere else." Hiro gave her a horrified look.

"you wouldn't actually do that….would you?"

"Well do you want to find out?"

"Nope, I'm good!" he rose his hands in defense.

"Looks like Yuki's got Hiro whipped."

More laughter ensued and the two just looked at each other and grinned mischievously.

The laughter stopped "Alright, what have you two planned?"

"Oh nothing….yet." the two kept grinning, leaving the rest of the team unnerved.

"Yet?…" Honey looked concerned now, sure the two were adorable together but they were also the equivalence of chaos when they put their minds together.

* * *

><p>The school day had come to a close and the rest of the team had gone home, leaving Hiro and Yuki alone in the lab.<p>

"Still working on the suits?" Hiro nodded

"Almost done actually, just gotta do a test." Yuki looked horrified. "Don't look at me, use one of the mannequins." Hiro laughed "We both know I couldn't shoot you. Now help me get this thing on a mannequin?" Yuki smiled and walked into the backroom, coming out with one of the plastic dummies.

After about 10 minutes of struggling with the costume they had finally managed to get it onto the plastic mannequin "Alrighty, lets do this" Hiro had pulled one of the labs concealed gun out from the test.

"Wait a second…this lab keeps loaded weapons in a place where two kids work?"

"Safety precaution, after your kidnapping at the winter formal the school decided to step up security"

"With guns?" he shrugged

"perhaps reciprocation, you know. they send one of ours to the hospital, we send one of theirs to the morgue." Yuki looked horrified… "Relax Snowflake I was only kidding about the morgue thing…Maybe."

Yuki frowned "Hiro so help me god…the Vipers will end you if you take out their district leader…I don't want to lose you." realizing what she had just said she blushed.

"I-I mean…well actually I guess that is what I meant." Hiro just smiled and hugged her, "You won't lose me Snowflake, trust me." he kissed her cheek then moved her behind him, "You'll want to wear the earplugs" he pointed to the plugs on the desk and she stuffed them into her ears.

"Ready?" she nodded and Hiro aimed the gun at the front of the suit and fired. The bullet lodged itself in the now multi layered suit.

The two looked at one another and grinned. "It worked!"

"So, what exactly did you reinforce our suits with?"

"Thin layers of titanium and carbon fiber like Baymax's suit, only more flexible, obviously." Yuki just smiled and shook her head.

"Well now that the test is done what's next?" Hiro smiled, "That my little snowflake, is a secret" he took Yuki's hand and led her to the door. "First, we leave because it's been a long day." he closed the door behind them and locked it.

"Next?" Hiro kept silent and led her outside "Next you close your eyes, and don't open until I say." She gave him a look but he refused to say anything more until she complied, finally she closed her eyes.

He began leading her again, "Hiro, at least tell me you're taking me somewhere warm, it's cold outside."

"Don't worry, it's indoors."

Yuki seemed content with this and proceeded to let Hiro drag her along.

"Are we almost there?" she asked after what she had guessed was about 15 minutes. The sound of a door opening confirmed her question, it was indeed warm in the area.

"Hiro…where are we?" he smiled "Open your eyes." Yuki's eyes peered open and took in the surrounding, it was the schools glass enclosed garden arboretum.

"The botanist garden?" he nodded, flopping into the grass.

"I thought this might be nicer than the observatory we went to last time, pus this pace smells much nicer." Yuki laughed and looked up.

"Yeah, the real stars are so much nicer, and the garden doesn't smell like some old fat guys armpits and B.O." she laid in the grass next to him.

"you never cease to surprise me Hiro." Hiro sat up and looked at her.

"Well as your…boyfriend, it's sort of my job to surprise you, isn't it?" Yuki smiled.

"Is it not the same job for your girlfriend to surprise you?"

"You always surprise me." the both smiled and Hiro stood offering his hand. Yuki took it and stood up.

"Now what?"

"We climb."

"Climb?" Hiro pointed at a tree with a ladder.

Once they were up in the tree Hiro had positioned himself behind Yuki and they just sat cuddled together watching the stars where the two eventually fell asleep.

* * *

><p>So I hope I sort of fulfilled some of the fluff request with this chapter, Such a happy couple right now, right? Anyways, I am hoping to have my laptop up and running again soon (hopefully tomorrow) so bear with me if updates seem to come less frequently.<p>

Also I have some both good and bad things planned fro upcoming chapters. So keep your eyes open.

Peace~

Kieran


	15. Chapter 13

A/N: So I know this may be sudden but I want to age Hiro and Yuki up to 15 to get this out of the K rating area and start writing a bit more of a mature story as this is rated T. sorry if this seems sudden but this way I can do some more romantic scenes and schemes with the other characters.

Anyways. Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>Six months had passed since the night in the garden, summer vacation had come and gone, and both Hiro and Yuki had finally hit 15 years of age, Hiro had also had a bit of a growth spurt and Yuki's hair had finally started growing out after Hiro insisted…she had also decided it was time for a wardrobe change.<p>

"Has anyone seen Yuki?"

"she said she was going to be late today, something about her mom's persistence." Hiro nodded and went to his work station.

About an hour later the door to the lab opened and in walked an almost unrecognizable yuki.

"Whoa…"

"WHOA!"

"Oh my…"

"Pretty…"

"Wow!" Hiro's Jaw almost hit the floor

"Who's the new girl." All eyes fell on Fred…

"You moron, it's Yuki."

"No way, our little snowflake looked like this the whole time?"

Yuki had been almost unrecognizable, if her eyes hadn't given her away they likely never would have known. Their friend now dawned a mid thigh length green and blue plaid skirt, a black tank top and a dark denim midriff jacket finishing the look off with a new pair of black converse, her blackish brown hair had been tamed, no one knew it was wavy and fell to her mid back , a soimple blue flower pin tucked her bangs neatly to the side. And her lips looked glossier than they usually did.

"What happened?" Yuki smiled, her brown eyes twinkling, "mom insisted I try a new look…this was the outcome of her persistence that I start wearing skirts at least…so I combined my former style with this."

Hiro hadn't taken his eyes off of her, he had thought she was pretty before but now…"Stunning…"

"Well you look lovely Yuki, and it seems Hiro thinks so too." Hiro face turned red and he turned so his back was facing Yuki.

"After all this time Hiro, I still make you flustered?"

"Sh-Shut up!"

"Aww, is my wittle Hiro flustered?" Yuki made a pouty face as he turned to look at her and blushed even redder.

"I'm not flustered! I'm just…I've never…why did you have to be this pretty!?" Yuki decided to mess with him and placed her arms around his neck .

"So Hiro Hamada, like what you see?" if it were possible she was sure his face would have turned an even darker shade of red,

"Yuki…leave poor Hiro alone, he looks about ready to faint." Honey scolded, Yuki just grinned.

"Not my fault he finds me irresistible." Honey gave her another look ad she shrugged

"Alright, alright, walking away now."

"You okay little dude?" Wasabi asked.

"Sh-she's an evil girl man…" Wasabi patted his shoulder, "Wait until her body fully develops, you picked a good one Hiro, hold onto her." Hiro face turned red again, it was true though, Yuki had started to lose her childish frame and develop curves, and watching her walk away from him had become a bit of a distraction.

"Focus Hiro, you have work to do." Lately things had been quiet in San fransokyo, Mikio had been leaving them alone and that left the team concerned, he seemed to have a tendency of striking at the worst moments possible. The Kobayashi's had installed a security camera and alarm system in their daughters room, if anyone broke in, it would trigger the alarm and immediately call the police.

* * *

><p>"Yuki it's time for Marsdens class" Yuki outwardly groaned "Marsden is such an asshole….I spend way to much time studying for his class." Honey looked at Yuki, horrified at her word choice.<p>

"What, it's true!"

"Well yeah but I never took you for the potty mouth type."

"Oh really? Well That's just my view of him, a pretentious asshole with some kind of hidden agenda…plus his voice it's just filled with arrogance." now the whole team looked at her.

"Well then…remind me never to tick you off" Yuki grabbed her backpack and followed Hiro out the door towards the science hall.

Once in the room heads turned and some of the older guys in their class began whispering;

"Who's the new girl"

"I don't know but she's with Hamada, so maybe one of the lab girls?"

"No way, none of the lab geeks are that cute." Yuki grimaced, they were talking about her like a piece of meat, and indeed she was with Hiro, but in a different manner than they had probably meant.

"Think she'd go for me?"

"I don't know man, she looks way out of our league." Yuki was fuming now and made a rash decision., she lightly tapped Hiro on the shoulder so he'd turn and face her, when he did she gently grabbed the hood of his sweatshirt and pulled him in, kissing him on the lips.

"Whoa…guess cutie's taken."

"That's a shame dude, oh well. Plenty of other girls."

Hiro stood flabbergasted for a moment before Yuki took his hand in hers and walked into the row two ahead of the chatting males.

"Plenty of other LEGAL girls out there boys, I'm only 15." the boys gaped at her.

"Well…" they were cut off as Marsden entered the room.

"Alright who here can tell me what the metallurgical process in which a metal is obtained in a fused state is called?" His shark like eyes scanned the crowd and landed on one of the poor kids behind her.

"Ah…Mr. Himura, please, give us the answer." Kaoru Himura, one of the most feeble minded chemists in the class, Marsden obviously freaked him out.

"I…I don't know sir…Froth flotation?" Marsden gave him a disappointed look, and shook his head.

"Wrong Mister Himura, can anyone help him out?" Marsden scanned the room again.

"How about miss Kobayashi?" Yuki frowned, she knew he was testing her, he hadn't been so open to having a prodigy in his class, much less a 15 year old.

"The metallurgical process in which a metal is obtained in a fused state is called Smelting Sir."

"Very good Miss Kobayashi." Marsden looked pissed, but Yuki seemed pleased she had wiped the sadistic smirk off his face. She took her seat as the lecture continued. Kaoru had given her an apologetic yet thankful look and she just waved it off letting him know it was no problem.

After the lecture was over people filed out in a rush, most because they had a class all the way across campus and only ten minutes to get from here to there, Hiro and Yuki stayed put until the others left.

"Miss Kobayashi could I ask to you stay after for a bit." Hiro looked at her.

"Go, I'll be out soon, wait by the door?" Hiro nodded and walked up the stairs and out into the hall way.

"Sir?"

"I don't know who you're up to young lady but showing me up in lectures is unacceptable, I could write you up."

"With all do respect Sean, it is my job to help out a fellow classmate. And your reputation as a professor is already bad you wouldn't want it tarnished even more by it getting out that you're harassing a student, would you?" Sean Marsden looked about ready to explode, before she knew what had happened He had risen his hand and smacked her swift across the face sending Yuki toppling to the ground, her head slamming into the podium.

"I WILL NOT HAVE YOUR BACK TALK IN MY CLASS!" hearing the commotion a crowd of people had gathered in the door way, kids from her previous class and his incoming class.

Yuki sat in a daze as Hiro pushed his way through the crowd "What the hell Marsden!" he ran down to the front of the room "Someone call a nurse please!" A bruise had begun to form on Yuki's face and a small trickle of blood ran down the side of her head from where she had hit the podium.

Marsden looked angry yet also very alert, he had just struck a student, then again she had been asking for it since the start of the semester, always acting like a little smart ass in his class. It ticked him off.

A woman pushed through the crowd of students.

"Yuki, sweetheart" Yuki'd brown eyes looked at the woman, sort of glazed over.

"Yuki?" the woman looked at her concerned

"The room is all spinny, what happened?"

"Well that's what I need you to answer, Hiro said he heard yelling and a loud crash while the others were filing in, all he saw was you on the floor."

"Well I remember Marsden asking to speak to me…he got mad and slapped me, said he was sick of getting shown up by a smart ass prodigy, next thing I knew I was on the ground." the nurse looked back at Sean Marsden and rose to her feet.

"Mister Marsden, please report to the chancellors office, think he will wish to speak to you about the matter of what just happened and weather or not you will be keeping your job."

Marsden was fuming again but walked out of the room, "Mister Marsdens class will be cancelled until further notice." Kids filed out of the room again as the woman turned back to Yuki.

"Do you think you can walk?" Yuki nodded as Hiro helped her onto her feet, as he backed away she inched forward about to fall again.

"You liar." he picked her up in his arms and followed the nurse out of the room.

"Poor snowflake, you just can't seem to catch a break can you?"

"Shut up Hiro…" she actually snuggled her head into his shoulder, he just smiled and softly kissed her forehead.

* * *

><p>Back at the lab it seemed everyone was in a frenzy as the two geniuses walked through the door.<p>

"We all heard what happened, are you two okay?"

"No kidding, Marsdens was way out of line"

"We're fine guys" Hiro had insisted as she helped Yuki to her work table.

"Can we just treat this like nothings happened for her sake?" Honey smiled and nodded.

"Besides Yuki needs a break, after all that has happened since she joined us."

"Very true, I think we're all used to it by now but she's gotta be feeling a bit abnormal."

Yuki couldn't help but overhear their conversation and feel guilty, she was dragging them down always getting into some kind of trouble. Grabbing her bag she headed out the door.

"sorry I'm such a pain in the ass guys." with that said she took off running.

"I think she heard us guys..."

Hiro watched her dart out of the building.

"Yuki…"

* * *

><p>Well. Chapter 13, and don't worry, Marsden ties into things that are coming up, and there is a completely different reason he actually struck Yuki the way he did but no spoilers heh heh heh. And yes I know the time skip was very sudden but it was necessary for the things I have planned.<p>

Anyway, let me know what you guys are thinking and what you would like to see in regards to fluff, BTW more kissy stuff may be on the way.

Peace~

Kieran.


	16. Chapter 14

"Yuki come out of your room, please?" Her mother had been trying to coax her out for the last week, her daughter had been skipping classes and wouldn't tell anyone why.

"No!"

"Yuki Kobayashi, you come out of that room or big brother Haruo will kick down the door."

"Kick it down Haruo, see what happens!"

Yuki was adamant about staying in her room, though what happened next she didn't think necessary, Haruo actually kicked the door in, setting off the alarm system.

"Haruo what the hell!?"

"You left me no choice Yuki…you've been cooped up in here for days, not eating, and skipping classes."

"So?" Their mother had taken the opportunity to shut off the alarm via remote.

"So, this has to stop, if something is wrong you come to family. You don't hole up in your room and refuse proper care."

"It didn't concern you so why are you butting in?" Haruo had a look of both pain and anger on his face now.

"You listen to me Yuki, when one of us gets hurt we all get hurt, that's how family works. If you're going to have an attitude though we can't help you." her brothers tone was strict and serious.

Yuki grimaced "I don't want anyone's help and lately it seems no one needs mine!" Realization hit her older brother.

"this has to do with Hiro and the others doesn't it?" Yuki's face flashed between hurt and anger now.

"Yuki…what happened?"

"They said I am getting in the way…that after everything that happens maybe it's time I take a break…so I am doing just that, taking a break…from them." Haruo looked at his little sister.

"You need to let them know how you feel."

"How can I without causing anymore trouble…it just seems I am a magnet for bad things. I don't want to be a burden to them anymore."

Haruo sighed "Alright well I am going to call them and we are going to sort this out."

"Haruo no!"

"Yuki." he had that determined look on his face and Yuki sighed knowing there was no point in fighting with him now, once Haruo made up his mind there was no point in arguing.

The group sat at the Lucky Cat Café, a somber mood surrounding them,

"Any news on Yuki?"

"No she's been out sick all week and won't take any of my calls."

"well after what we said about her needing a break, she probably took it as us saying she was getting in the way."

"but that's not at all true."

"Think about Hiro, telling a girl like Yuki to take a break when all she ever wants to do is help…it's pretty easy to misinterpret." Hiro looked down at the table.

"I didn't think of that."

"None of use did little dude, fact is well all messed up there." Wasabi placed a comforting hand on Hiro's shoulder as the phone in the back room rang.

"Hiro, there's a phone call for you." Hiro excused himself from the others and went to take the call.

"Hello?"

"Hiro you and the others need to come over here now."

"Haruo?"

"yeah kid it's me, but seriously all of you, here, now." with that the line cut out and Hiro placed the phone back on the receiver, waling back out to the others he grabbed his bag from the back of the chair.

"Hiro?"

"Haruo just called, guess we need to get over there immediately." the group all stood and filed out, leaving money for their respective food.

* * *

><p>*?*<p>

"Ah, Mr. 'Marsden' did you do as we discussed? " Sean looked at the back of the chair.

"I did just as we discussed." he placed a small bag on the desk before him, inside was a cotton swab with a blood sample.

"Perfect, now we just need a sample of the fabric they use for their suits."

"I got that as well."

"Excellent, guess we can move ahead with the next stage. You've done well Sean. You may go now"

As soon as Sean knew his boss was satisfied he left the room.

Once the door closed Mikio spun in the chair and clutched the blue flower pin tightly in his hand.

"Just you wait Kobayashi, I'll tarnish your name as you've done mine."

* * *

><p>Hiro and the gang sat in the living room of the Kobayashi household, as screams echoed from upstairs.<p>

"HARUO PUT ME DOWN!"

"Nope."

"YOU COULD HAVE ATLEADST PICKED ME UP SO I WAS FACING FORWARD AND NOT FLASHING THE HOUSE MY UNDERWEAR!" Hiro blushed vivid red as he heard that comment and made a note to look away once they walked into the living room.

"Yuki stop being so stubborn and let go of the door frame!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU PUT ME DOWN!" An aggravated growl came from the upstairs.

It suddenly became very quiet…"OW!"

Yuki booked it down the stairs and into the living room only to come face to face with the last people she wanted to see.

"Yuki we're…" Honey started to say something but Yuki cut her off,

"Just save it okay, you made it clear I was hindering you. If I was such a pain in the ass why did you even become my friends?" her eyes were narrowed now, waiting for a response.

"Yuki if you wouldn't have run off we would have explained."

"Well you're here now." she took a seat in one of the arm chairs, "Explain." the group looked nervous.

"What we meant when we said you needed a break was that maybe we should try and keep you under a close watch." her look of displeasure remained.

"I don't want to be treated like a damsel in distress guys, I want to be treated the same as the rest of you." Hiro looked ready to protest.

"Yuki what if something…"

"What if what? What if Mikio kidnaps me again, what if I get hurt again? Hiro, You can spend your whole life asking what if's but you'll never move onto the future if you're constantly stuck in the past." none of them had ever heard the prodigy say something that profound before.

"Yuki, we're not trying to push you out of the group, but after everything that happened last year we just think you need to take it easy."

"with you guys as my friends that's kind of hard…I'm always on my toes and my father already tried to hire a private security detail to follow me around…I can never take it easy. Why don't you guys understand that!?" Yuki was on her feet now, her face red with anger.

"I don't want friends who push me away, I want friends who include me, no matter the consequence or cost! I am a big girl and I am fully capable of handling myself." the group looked at her now.

"Yuki…I'm sorry…"

"We all are…will you please come back to school?"

"Only on the condition."

"You name it."

you guys quit babying me." the group all looked hesitant, yuki was adamant on the matter though.

"Agreed." Yuki smiled.

"Good, now, for the other reason I have been out all week…" she went into explaining that the college seemed to know very little on a "Sean Marsden" and they were looking into how he even got the teaching job at SFIT.

"So wait…Professor Marsden isn't a teacher?" Yuki shook her head. "No, I've had some of my Family connections looking into him, so far I know he used to work for a company that designed various tech for the local high schools, a place called Oreritech., seems they were once in alliance with Sonoran industries but once the embezzling scheme happened they cut all ties. Whoever Sean Marsden used to be, he just vanished from the company records."

"Strange, think maybe he was in on the embezzlement with Mikio ?"

"I'm not sure yet, but my connections are still looking into him. They will keep me updated via Holophone, it's hard to trace the messages on these things" she held out the phone like device from the first time Hiro had come over.

"now that we've worked things out, I think each of you guys should take one of these" she pulled out six more of the little Holophone's .

"These will also come in handy on missions and patrols."

"Patrols?" Yuki nodded.

"I think it's time we step this hero thing up, honestly." Hiro looked at Yuki.

"That's actually not a bad idea. Keep the city safe by patrolling different sectors?" he looked at the rest of the team.

"When everything is clear we just send a Holo message through the phones and meet back at a specific location?"

"Sounds like a plan. But when do we implement this?"

"Well I'd really only need to update a few of your suits to hover or fly, freds got it pretty much covered with the high bouncing ability of his suit he can hop from building to building, no problem. Gogo has her mag-suspension wheels, and I have Baymax, so that leaves Honey, Wasabi, and Yuki."

The three looked at each other.

"Don't forget Wasabi is afraid of heights." Wasabi frowned at the reminder.

"Oh…right, make fun of the big guy."

"Well I suppose I could try and add an accelerator into your shoes, help you move quicker."

"Always on top of things little dude."

"I've started working on a hover board prototype, maybe you can help me make it compact for travel." Yuki always had neat idea.

"We can make one for Honey lemon as well."

"You guys would do that?" Honey asked.

"Sure thing Blondie."

"Well we better get to work then, your lab or mine?"

"Mine, we can use my 3D scanner to recreate another hover board instead of building two from scratch"

"Good idea."

"You guys go home and rest we start patrol tomorrow night."

The group nodded and left, leaving the two geniuses to work.

* * *

><p>*Mikio's P.O.V*<p>

"Looks like everything is running smoothly." he looked at the girl in the test tube

"Soon those brats won't know what hit them." he started laughing cynically as he typed something into a computer and left the room.

Brown, hatred filled eyes, watched him leave…

'_neither will you'_…

* * *

><p>Three updates in only a few short days, feels good though, I have the writing bug it seems. So, any guesses on who this girl is?<p>

I really hope I'm not moving anything too fast or getting off topic while writing, I want this story to keep going strong. Anyways let me know what you guys think, tell me what I could do t make it better, what I am doing wrong, whatever but please remember to keep it constructive and kind, no flames and no hate.

Peace~

Kieran.


	17. Chapter 15

Woot, almost 9000 views to this story, this is a shout out to all who have reviewed as well; Libby8980, NightOwl Fury, PinkiePie, SimplyKelly, Heartangel1796, Ria, Meagan, GossamerMouse, anon (Guest), AjHappyfeet, Kyli McCulley, Disneyandwildkratfangirl, PoshDiggory (someone I know in RL, lol), Joshiscool, Vampire siren, Catherina, and the countless guests, you've kept this story going, and I hope you continue reading as the story progresses.

thanks all of you out there in reader land, this is amazing!

* * *

><p>"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Yuki smiled at Hiro from the other side of the glass.<p>

"Why? With you out of the way the others don't stand a chance against me." Hiro looked both hurt and angry, Hurt because they had both agreed to never hurt one another, and angry because he had let himself be fooled by her.

"Yuki!"

"Don't call me by that name, it's way to frilly for my taste."

"But you are yuki…aren't you?" The look alike then turned, her eyes full of darkness, "I am not that pathetic excuse for a girl YOU fell in love with Hiro Hamada, for now you can call me…Rin."

a look of realization flashed on Hiro's face.

"Where is the real Yuki?" Yura smirked " could tell you that but I have other things to do…like taking out your friends. Maybe I'll come back and tell you once I've eliminated them." Hiro pounded on the glass containment unit again.

"It's no use Hamada, that glass is shatter proof, you can only release it with the control panel, over here." she pointed to a small devise sitting on the table top across the room..

"Anyways, buh-bye. I'm off to destroy your friends."

"RIN!" the door closed shutting off their communication.

"Dammit!" Hiro slid down the wall of his glass prison, the others could handle her…right?

* * *

><p>*Mikio*<p>

"Right about now Rin should be destroying your little friends, snowflake" Yuki frowned at him from her own prison.

"With Hiro contained Baymax is inoperable and the team being separated for your patrols, will make it easy to take them out."

"Mikio, why do you want us gone so badly?!"

"With you seven out of the way I can have my run of San Fransokyo, with no _pesky_ little hero's to disrupt my plans."

Yuki frowned "You're so generic, no wonder you feel so threatened by us." she smirked at him now.

"Boo hoo, wittle Mikio didn't get what he wanted fwom daddy so he had to be evil. Pathetic!" Yuki smirked, taunting the man, Mikio frowned at the girl before him and slammed his fist against the glass.

"Ooooh, scawy, I'm shaking in my shoes."

"You see this remote little girl?" Yuki eyed the small remote device in his hand.

"Let me guess, it controls some sort of either; a.) electricity. or b.) smoke. to get me to bend to your demands?" Yuki smirked again.

"I have you pegged Mikio, you can do whatever you want to me but as soon as they realize Rin isn't me your whole plan is out the window." she slammed her fist against the glass as he had done and looked up at him.

"Face it you big cry baby, you're no match for a genius, much less a lab full of them, we're going to take you out one way or another." Mikio became enraged and he slammed his fist against the glass even harder than before.

"Now listen here you little brat! I WILL take out your friends and I'm going to make you watch as I kill them all, one by one…right before your innocent little eyes, and then…I will kill you right in front of that pathetic brother of yours. This isn't a game child, this is revenge, and I am in the lead."

"_keep slamming your fist big guy, we'll see who's in the lead then._" the glass of Yuki's pod had begun to crack, she just had to make him a little angrier.

"Oh please Mikio, you're always three steps behind the rest of us, maybe the real reason your father excommunicated you from the company was that he didn't see any potential on you."

Mikio full on glared at her now,

"It was never about the money, Why would your father, one of the greatest minds in San fransokyo, ever keep a failure of a son around when he has nothing to offer the company, You're a failure Mikio, YOU'RE NOTHING!" her captor slammed his fist against the glass once more, making the glass shatter, Yuki ducked to the side, avoiding glass shards, and rolled away from him.

"SHUT UP!" he was beyond enraged now, murderous might be the right word. "Hey, thanks for letting me out of there big guy, it was getting kind of cramped in there. You know us claustrophobics, small spaces just don't mix with us." Mikio's face was red, and the veins in his face were clearly visible in his rage.

"Why you little!" He lunged at the 15 year old who just side stepped and smiled "Gotta be quicker than that to catch me big fella." she darted for the door of his make shift lab as he got up and chased after her.

Running through the seemingly endless corridors Yuki ducked into a small space behind some crates and pulled out her Holophone, thank god she ever went anywhere without this thing…and that Mikio was dumb enough not to frisk her for any tech.

Punching a code into the phone she tried to get in contact with one of her team mates.

* * *

><p>GoGo's holophone went off and she skid to a halt in one of the alleys.<p>

"Hello?" Yuki popped up out of the screen.

"Gogo?"

"Yeah kid?"

"Gogo, I need you to listen and believe what I am about to tell you."

"Spit it out Yuki."

"Well if you see another me you have to take her out."

"what do you mean another…" someone appeared in front of Gogo, "You…never mind, Yuki I'm gonna have to let you go, you just showed up…" Yuki gave her friend a concerned look before the call ended.

"Hello Gogo." Rin smirked.

"Who are you!?"

"Names Rin." the copy slammed her foot on the ground creating a fissure of pavement.

"So, Mikio upgraded Yuki's suit?"

"And so much more, now enough talk." Rin sprinted towards the yellow clad teen, sweeping the wheels away from the magnetic charge on her boots.

"Without your speed there isn't much you can do is there? Hiro Hamada obviously didn't factor in for evil other than that nitwit Callaghan did he? Although props for making the suits bullet proof, Mikio never would have thought of doing that."

"He had everything else covered though it seems, he equipped that suit so it could stand up to all of us on the team." Rin smirked once more, "Right you are Gogo and that means I can-UMPH!" something knocked Rin to the ground…

* * *

><p>Yuki looked for an escape, Mikio was long gone by now, lost in the old warehouse, she had noticed a few air ducts but she would have to figure out a way up there as stacking the crates was impossible, they were way to heavy, if Baymax were here he could help but alas…<p>

"Think genius you've gotten out of worse…think…think...thi…" it dawned on her that she had forgotten the converse she was wearing had been tinkered with and she could have just walked up the wall.

"Duh…" she mentally smacked herself and pushed the small button on her shoes, "Being in captivity for a week has taken it's toll man…and…" she took a whiff of her clothes "Geez I need a shower…I stink." Yuki pried open the air vent and crawled inside, sealing it again behind her.

"Now just follow the air current and I should get outside." she began to make her way through the duct.

* * *

><p>"Get away from one of Fred's angels." Gogo groaned, she had told him never to call her that, but she was thankful for his help right now. Now Gogo had a chance to call the others.<p>

"Get off me you unintelligent baboon!" Fred kept Yura pinned "I don't know if You're _our _snowflake or some imposter, but I am a lizard man, not a baboon, respect it!" he breathed fire like a dragon and kept her firmly held down.

"Insolent fool!" Yura grabbed one of Fred's arms and threw him into one of the walls of the alley.

"Definitely not our snowflake…" he flopped forward and hit the pavement face first. Wasabi and Honey Lemon showed up not to long after, "Where is Hiro?"

"Little guy isn't anywhere to be seen, last we heard though he was in the lab with…Yuki?" Wasabi looked at the copy of their friend "Rin…honestly, you guys are pretty dumb for a group of geniuses." She pressed a button on her glove releasing a purple version of Wasabi's laser blades.

"Upgrades?" Gogo nodded "And more, did you not noticed the fissured earth behind her?" Wasabi looked behind the clone of their friend.

"Well that looks potentially harmful…I'm not sure we should…"

"Oh woman up Wasabi…" Gogo stood "I need to get me wheels back, then we can figure out how to take her out."

"Right, Honey, think you can distract her with your chemicals long enough for Gogo to get her wheels back?"

"I'm on it!".

"Bring it Blondie." Rin got ready to intercept and the fight began.

* * *

><p>Yuki had made it out of the warehouse and was now running down main street towards her house, she had to help the others, but first she had to grab some equipment.<p>

Bolting through the door she left a very alarmed Haruo and Tadao Kobayashi in the dining room.

"Yuki slow down, where's the fire "

Yuki skid to a halt as Haruo walked up behind her, "I don't have time to explain I have to get some things ad then go help the others."

"Help the others, weren't you just in the lab with Hiro?"

"Like I said it is a long story!" Yuki punched her brother in the arm.

"What was that for?!"

"Being duped by a clone!"

"A clone?"

"I don't have time to waste, she's fighting the others, I have to get my equipment and go, NOW!"

"Alright, but you had better explain this when you get home, I'll keep mom and dad at bay while you go fight evil." with that being said Yuki booked it down the stairs and into her lab only come face to face with...

"HIRO!?" The boy waved sheepishly from the glass prison, "How in the world did you….you know what never mind." Yuki pushed a button raising the glass off the containment unit, releasing Hiro.

"Rin's after the others, we don't have time for chit chat. Since you are here I imagine you thought to bring along the backups?" Hiro nodded and they both proceeded to get changed into their respective suits.

"Are we ready to go?"

"Almost." Yuki slipped something unto his arm and he looked at her confused.

"Trust me, you're going to want this, it will help, Also," she smacked him upside the head. "Ow, what was that for?!" Yuki looked him right in the eyes, "Kissing another girl!" Hiro looked annoyed, "I thought she was you!" She whacked him upside the head again, "I know, knucklehead." he walked away from her muttering something about women and their mood swings.

"I can hear you you know." She slipped a few more things onto her suit and looked at him, anything you think will help us grab it and lets get going.

Hiro grabbed what looked like a mini laser pointer and some small squirt gun like things and followed after her.

Noticing the small squirt guns she seemed hesitant, "Just a heads up, what's in those you do NOT want on your skin" Hiro looked down at the small toy like device and grimaced, "What exactly do you play with in that lab?"

She looked at him innocently as she tucked the visors ear piece into her ear, "Just Alkali acid, I found out it was highly corosive to human skin…so yeah, just aim away from yourself and us and it will serve you well." Hiro looked at her incredulously. "You are the craziest genius my age I have ever met."

"I'm the only genius your age you've ever met." he just smiled, "True, but in my defense my world was pretty small before enrolling at the institute."

Both teens turned down another street as Yuki tracked the teams coordinates.

"I've pinpointed them, looks like they are in an area just off Tsumugi Avenue. I think an aerial plan of attack would be best" Hiro nodded, "I'd have to agree" Yuki just smirked, "Good, then follow my lead." Yuki took a running start and jumped, grabbing onto the ladder of a fire escape and Hiro followed her up.

After another few minutes she looked back at him "Keeping up Hiro?" the boy nodded though he looked about ready to pass out, "You should really try to get into better shape if you're this winded already."

"Sh-Shut up." Yuki skid to a halt and Hiro stopped next to her, she motioned for him to stay quiet and pointed down, he looked over the ledge of the building, the team was in pretty bad shape, but still fighting strong.

"Shhh, we now need to devise a plan of attack, they have her distracted but they also look pretty beat up."

"Well…let's hear it then, your plan of attack." Yuki looked at him like a deer caught in head lights. "Me?!"

"Yes you, you got both of us this far, and you're the only one who knows your weaknesses."

"True…give me a moment then to think of something." once she had a plan she motioned for Hiro to follow her lead again, taking one of the devices from her side bag she aimed it and fired, once the pill like capsule exploded a heavy fog set in and the two teens took the opportunity to jump into the fight...

* * *

><p>I think I will leave it there guys, it's getting a bit lengthy and I have already given enough away in this chapter then I meant to, but anyway, tried to add a bit of comedy to the seriousness of it all, I think I succeeded. More action to come in the next chapter as they try to successfully neutralize Rin.<p>

Until then though…

Peace~

Kieran.


	18. Chapter 16

Sorry about the lack of updates guys, classes started up again and I have been working on a manuscript for a book I hope to get published in the real world, if you'd like to read that as well I will put up a link in the end of this chapter, anyways I will not bore you with too many details or excuses. On with the story.

* * *

><p>Hiro and Yuki looked frantically down at the others trying to get their attention, Fred must have seen them because he motioned to the others for a distraction, which they, after figuring it out, happily provided.<p>

"Great, so now we have some time to come up with at least part of a plan while they keep Rin busy" Hiro looked down at their friends then back at the girl before him, So genius let's hear what you have first" Hiro hated when she put him on the spot it made him think on his toes. "I was thinking we could use the surrounding buildings, city schematics show this area is rarely used so no one will care if they get a little banged up." Yuki looked around at the decrepit buildings and nodded, "That's good for cover, but what about attack?" Hiro looked at the Acid guns at his waist and handed one to her "Use this only in an absolute emergency, make sure to aim at the suit flaws as well, anywhere there is skin showing fire at it, otherwise use you're phasing ability to keep Rin distracted, I'll use my gun to block her escape." Yuki smiled "Are we ready?" the two looked back down at their friends, Yuki sending a signal to Honey Lemon to meet her in the left building, the blonde got the signal and darted into the left building as the others held Rin at bay. "Good luck." With those words spoken the two split away from one another and went into separate buildings.

Seeing Honey Lemon in the corner of the bottom floor Yuki waved her over, "I have an idea on how to take out Rin but I am going to need you to remember some signals. Can you do that?" Honey nodded as Yuki walked her through a set of hand signals, the most important being when she needed to fire a mixture of C5H8. "Basically I plan to hit her from above with the Acid gun." Yuki slid something out of a small canister on her belt and handed it to Honey Lemon, "Take this and then go back out there in about 5 minutes." The blonde looked at the young prodigy, "What about you?" Yuki smiled "I'll buy you some time to recharge, I'll also be distributing one of these energy capsules to the others, they are all looking pretty worn out." Honey nodded in understanding and stayed seated on the ground as Yuki ran through the building wall.

* * *

><p>Hiro watched assessed the situation from a higher standpoint in the building to the right of the alley way, he must have been on the fourth story at least, he was waiting for Yuki to phase into the fight so he could go through with his plan, he crouched low and continued to wait until a flash of black, green and turquoise flashed into the mix, "There's my signal." Hiro mounted the reinforced toy squirt gun onto the windows ledge and aimed at Rin's current position. As soon as the others had her surrounded he fired an acid pellet at the clone. The pellet exploded onto Rin's torso dissolving that part of her suit as well as leaving a nasty burn on the clone's skin. Rin did not like this surprise attack and looked up trying to find her assailant, Hiro by this time had withdrawn and run down another flight of stairs to a new location, Yuki had taken the moments distraction to fire another pellet at Rin's face, the skin dissolved and revealed a type of metal skeleton. "Oh, gross, that is not normal!" came a cry from wasabi, Fred on the other hand was fanboying everywhere, "So cool, she's like a cyborg!" Yuki however was annoyed, "Focus you two, the purpose of this fight is to get rid of her, not admire her titanium endoskeleton!" Fred rubbed the back of his head for a moment and then the fight resumed.<p>

"Give it up Rin, you're only a copy and we all know the copy is never as good as the original." Rin smirked, the melted half of her face revealing sharp metal teeth, "While that may be true my upgrades are far superior to yours." Hiro took this moment to once again fire another acid pellet at the top of Rin's head before taking cover again. Yuki took the other moment of distraction to signal Honey lemon, who fired her C5H8 mixture at a gap at one of the lower floors of a building, it spread out over an open window and Yuki phased through the buildings walls to recharge, Hiro noticed her phase and went out to join in the fight while Yuki took her position as a sniper in the building to the alley's left.

"Alright Rin, you don't want to give up, fine." She positioned her acid gun much like Hiro had and targeted Rin once more, aiming for the clones left arm, "Geez, this suit has a lot of flawed areas. I'll have to fix that once this is over." From down below Hiro had signaled Fred to use his suits ice capabilities to immobilize Rin. Rin, whose back was turned to the two boys had failed to see the signal and was now frozen in place. Yuki signaled Hiro now to use the rubber mixture Honey had been firing around the area to bounce out of the way and into the third floor of the building to the right, landing he looked up to Yuki and gave her a nod. Yuki smiled, nodding back, "Alright, let's end this!" she backed away from the window a few feet then broke out into a run, jumping out the open window and plummeting down four stories, a large acid Pellet loaded into her guns cartridge, she aimed where Hiro had fired onto Rin's head the last time. "RIN!" The clone looked up with sudden surprise on her face, making a mad attempt to get free from the ice, she had obviously forgotten she had fire capabilities, because no sooner had she looked up the Pellet had made contact, dissolving Rin's eye entirely and entering the titanium skeleton, malting whatever circuitry was inside. Honey Lemon fired one more ball of C5H8 into the ground creating a bouncy surface for Yuki to land on.

Rin now lay in a dilapidated heap on the ground. A horrible whirring screech coming from what was left of the body. "Never, mess with a team of Heroes." Hiro had come out of the building once more, rejoining his team. A slow, mocking clap coming from behind the team.

"Ah, well done. I didn't expect her to go down so easily, but it's not such a big loss, I can always create more." The voice belonged to none other than Mikio, who had a real gun pointed at them now. "Team, Scatter!" Everyone disappeared, some into one building other into another, Yuki and Hiro stood facing him, Hiro go, keep the others safe, I'll deal with him" Hiro looked at her hesitantly, "But Yuki after what happened before." Yuki looked at him from the corner of her eye, "That wasn't a suggestion Hiro, it was an order." Her voice was dripping with venom, her eyes dark. Hiro nodded and took off after the others, Mikio holding the gun point black now at the girl before him. "Go on Mikio, do it, we both know you want to, after all it's my fault your plans keep failing, My fault nothing goes right for you, isn't it?" Yuki advanced on the gang leader, a sardonic smirk now evident on her face, the rest of the team watching from the windows above. "GO ON, DO IT!" Mikio, angry at her cocky attitude pulled the trigger, however the bullet just phased trough Yuki's body, she raised her hand, palm facing Mikio she fired something from her glove, a ball of pure energy hit him square in the chest. "When will you learn you're no match for me, even on your best day Mikio?" Yuki's face was malicious now, the team had never seen her like this before, none of them even dared to intervene.

Mikio made a reach for his gun once more to fire, "Ah Ah Mikio, that won't work." She stepped up so she was towering over him now, her small body casting a large shadow as she stepped on his hand, hearing a sick crunching sound she kicked him so he was on his back, placing his hands next to one another Yuki cuffed them together and motioned to Fred.

"Take him to the precinct downtown, and make sure the ride is a bumpy one." Fred just nodded, not planning on arguing with the angry girl, he hoisted Mikio over his shoulder and bounced off along the rooftops. The rest of the team filed out and Hiro stepped forward, "Yuki?" Yuki tuned to face them all, her face sullen and tired, "Guys…I want to go home." With that she collapsed onto the pavement, exhausted.

* * *

><p>Well finally chapter 15 and as promised if you guys want to read the new story I am working on I will link it here: userBrittanyBrockcampagn

Hopefully that link works for you. Also I would like to note Updates may be less rapid with classes going on right now but I will try to update when I get a chance, also be looking forward to a valentines special, with lots of fluffy stuffs 3

Anyways, Peace~

Kieran


End file.
